HELP ME !
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: CHAP UPDATE! Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya, bagaimana reaksi Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke menyukai Hinata tapi kenapa? "Aku membencimu Sasuke! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi tentang janji kita dulu! Aku tidak peduli kau ingat ataupun tidak!/ "Kau kira aku tidak ingat janji itu ya, Sakura.." / Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti rencana apa yang ingin dijalankan Teme '
1. Chapter 1

HELP ME?!

**Sasuke ingin Sakura membantunya membuat Hinata cemburu dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke, tanpa tahu perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya terhadap Sasuke. Padahal dulu sekali Sasuke sudah membuat janji penting terhadap Sakura, apa Sasuke sudah lupa atau dia yang berusaha melupakannya?, Naruto yang melihat hal ini pun tidak tahan dan ia berfikir harus segera mengambil sebuah tindakan. Tindakan apa ya?.**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku slight SasuHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

.

**.**

**.**

_**"Sasuke nanti kalau kamu besar mau jadi apa?" tanya seorang perempuan kecil berambut pink yang berumur 6 tahun kepada Sasuke kecil.**_

_**"Kalau bisa aku sih ingin jadi istrimu Sakura!" ucap Sasuke kecil dengan muka polosnya.**_

_**"Hhahaha Sasuke bukannya istri, tapi suami tahu!" teriak anak kecil berambut landak pirang, Naruto.**_

_**"Biarin emangnya kamu sendiri pingin jadi apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kecil sambil mendengus pelan.**_

_**"Aku sih sudah pasti ingin menjadi orang terhebat di Konoha! Supaya bisa menjadi pembela kebenaran yang kuat, Hebatkan!" teriak Naruto kecil kembali.**_

_**Kedua sahabatnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto, "Naruto, sekarang saja kamu masih takut sama gelap, gimana nanti jadi pahlawan~" Sasuke kecil kembali menimpali.**_

_**"Biarin, awas ya Sasukee nanti kalau kamu minta tolong nggak bakal aku tolongin lho!"**_

_**Perempuan kecil yang dari tadi sudah bosan dengan pertengkaran sahabat-sahabatnya pun mulai kesal. " Sudah dong Sasuke, Naruto!" teriaknya kecil.**_

_**Seketika keduanya langsung terdiam. "Maaf..." ucap mereka berdua.**_

_**Senyum kecil pun tercipta dari pipi mungil perempuan itu dan langsung segera memeluk kedua sahabatnya tersebut.**_

_**"Ya, udah deh kalau Sasuke nanti pingin jadi Suamiku aku pasti akan jadi istrimu , trus kalau Naruto jadi pembela kebenaran di Konoha aku pasti akan selalu membantumu hehehe"**_

_**Mereka pun mulai tertawa kembali. "Janji ya Sakura-chan mau membantuku nanti!" "Janji ya Sakura kamu mau jadi istriku nanti kelak!" Sakura mengangguk keras**_

_**"JANJIII!" Ketiganya saling menyilangkan jari kelingking bersama-sama berharap janji mereka suatu saat akan ditepati.**_

**Chapter 1 :Hurt me**

FLASH BACK ON :

Seketika hatiku langsung hancur ketika ia mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuharapkan dan tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.

"Kamu mau kan membantuku Sakura?" ucap seorang pemuda yang masih bertahan dengan tampang stoicnya kepada perempuan berambut pink didepannya.

"Kamu benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu itu, Sa...Sasuke?" tanya perempuan berambut pink itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ta...tapi." kini perempuan berambut pink tersebut berniat untuk menolak permintaan pemuda itu.

"Kaukan sahabat kecilku, jadi maukan kau membantuku, ini benar-benar permohonan seumur hidupku, hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong." Kini pemuda tersebut hanya bisa menunggu kepastian dari sahabat kecilnya.

Dengan anggukan kecil dari sahabatnya yang berarti dia mau membantu Sasuke akhirnya dengan melepaskan tampang stoicnya dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu, tanpa tahu bahwa hati perempuan itu kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Terima Kasih SAKURA!" Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana. Setelah Sasuke pergi... perlahan-lahan airmata turun dari pipi Sakura dan lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin deras.

"Sasuke.. kalau memang itu yang kau mau tidak apa-apa, aku rela walaupun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat kecilmu aku rela, itu semua kulakukan karena...karena aku MENCINTAIMU hiks..hiks". Walaupun kau telah lupa dengan janji kita bertiga.

Dan siapa sangka dari tadi ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibalik pintu tidak sengaja mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka sampai akhirnya melihat Sakura menangis tertahan. Tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berlarut-larut pemuda tersebut memikirkan sebuah tindakan yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka walau hanya sedikit untuk meluruskan semua permasalahan itu.

"Ah aku ada ide...!" bisiknya pelan.

FLASH BACK OFF.

Nah sebelum kembali ke cerita mari kita mundurkan dulu waktunya, sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Diruangan kelas yang terlihat sepi yang ada hanya beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan tugas kebersihan, tentu saja karena sekolah sudah bubar sore ini. Dikelas Sakura sedang memarahi temannya yang bernama Ino karena sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak mau melaksanakan piketnya hari ini.

"Ino! Kamu bisakan bantu kita sedikit saja supaya kita bisa bergegas pulang!" teriak Sakura yang terlihat masih menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul jidat sahabatnya ini sampai benjol.

"Iya iya Sakura~" sahut Ino yang terlihat masih berkutat dengan alat-alat kosmetiknya.

4 Sudut perempatan jalan pun mulai terlihat di jidat Sakura yang lebar #plak#. (ga usah pake kata lebar segala dong author!)*dishanaroo*

"1...2..."

"Ehhh..ehh! Sakura apa yang kau?" Ino langsung kaget ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah siap siaga mengangkat kursi yang ada tepat disebelahnya. Semua yang melihat hal itu pun seketika mundur dari jangkauan Sakura dan ber-sweetdrop ria, membiarkan Ino yang merasakan amarah Sakura hahaha.

"3...Ino kalau sekarang kamu nggak mau bantuin kita semua bersih-bersih, tau kan kursi ini bakal melayang kemana?" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya? Kepada Ino yang berhasil membuatnya beranjak dari kursinya merapikan semua peralatan kosmetiknya dan mengambil sebuah sapu.

"Okee... hehehe aku kan tadi cuma bercanda Sakura." Masih dengan acara senyum-senyumnya plus acara sapu-menyapunya.

"Huh! Gitu dong dari tadi kan kita bisa cepet pulangnya!"

"Fiiiuuhh... untunglah nggak jadi perang dunia kedua disini, kan bisa gawat masa cuma gara-gara piket saja" pikir semua teman-teman sekelas Sakura.

Nah disini saia perkenalkan dulu ya. Yang teriak-teriak tadi itu Sakura Haruno tokoh utama kita di tokoh ini, trus yang main-main dengan kosmetiknya itu Ino Yamanaka sahabat Sakura, setelah itu di cerita dibawah ini Hinata Hyuga salah satu sahabat Sakura, mereka semua bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS), Kelas 3 sma yang mau beranjak ke universitas. Yap back to the story. ^^

"Hinata kau bisa tidak mengisi vas bunga itu dengan air?" tanya Sakura.

"..."

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, sahabatnya yang satu ini terlihat bengong seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Sakura mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata!".

"Ehh..ehh Sa...Sakura –chan.." Hinata yang terlihat sangat kaget benar-benar bikin Sakura pingin ketawa saja.

"Kau kenapa Hinata, dari tadi aku panggil kok diam saja?"

Sekejap Hinata tampak bingung mau menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, "Apa sebaiknya kubilang saja ya?" pikirnya.

"Hinata?".

Suara Sakura langsung menyadarkannya dari alam pikirnya.

"Be...begini Sa..Sakura-chan i..ini ten..tang.." belum selesai Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Tebak kamu dicari siapa Sakura?" ucap Ino dengan tersenyum jail

"Siapa, siapa Ino?" tanya Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Pangeranmu! Sasuke!" teriak Ino kencang, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepalanya.

"Ino! Kecilkan sedikit suaramu nanti kalau didengar teman-teman gimana?" ujar Sakura panik, yang dipukul cuma bisa cengar-cengir saja.

DEG!

Jantung Hinata seketika mau lepas ketika Ino meneriakkan nama Sasuke di dekatnya. "Sa..Sakura-chan aku mau ta..tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya mau tanya apa Hinata-chan?"

"A...anoo.. apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang langsung ditanggapi dengan muka Sakura yang memerah.

"Ja..jadi benar?"

"Iya dong Hinata! Sakura itu kan sudah suka lama dengan Sasuke, apalagi mereka selalu bersama sejak taman kanak-kanak dan dengan Naruto juga." Ino menimpali

"I..inoo~"

"Memangnya ada apa Hinata kamu menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Sakura mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata tapi dengan cepat ia tepis perasaaannya itu.

"Eh... enngg..gak kok, Cuma penasaran saja" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Oh iya Sakura di prom night nanti kamu minta saja Sasuke jadi pasanganmu, siapa tahu kalian bisa meraih gelar Queen and King tahun ini."

"A..aku malu Ino, masa cewek yang ngajak duluan, kan yang ada cowoknya yang mengajak ceweknya dong." Sakura benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang karena diledek oleh sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

DEG! Lagi-lagi ucapan Ino dan Sakura benar-benar menohok Hinata, ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin gawat.

"A..aku harus mengisi vas bunganya dulu dengan air, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Jaa.." Hinata segera meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Nah itu dia Sasukemu!"

"I...Inoo~ sudah dong aku malu tau!~"

Disana Sakura sudah melihat Sasuke menunggunya, dengan segera ia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pulang dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sasuke maaf menung..." Sakura terdiam sejenak melihat adegan yang tak biasanya, Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling berpandangan sejenak sampai Hinata tersadar dan segera meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa vas berisi bunga. Dari pandangan Sasuke ke Hinata seperti terpancar cinta dari kedua mata Sasuke, Sakura yang memikirkan hal itu langsung menggeleng keras menepis prasangkanya terhadap mereka berdua.

"Itu pasti hanya bayanganku saja" pikirnya. Dan segera berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke maaf menunggu, ayo kita pulang" ujar Sakura yang segera berlari didepan Sasuke (sudah kebiasaan dari kecil sih).

Pemuda ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha, tampan, pintar plus tinggi, perfect banget deh, yahhh kecuali wajah dinginnya yang kayak es sih.. *dichidori*

"Sakura sebelum kita pulang ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dulu diatap sekolah,kau bisa kan?"pinta Sasuke, yang langsung disambut anggukan keras Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Di Atap Sekolah.

"Kau mau bicara apa Sasuke?" Sakura benar-benar gugup sekaligus senang karena mungkin Sasuke akan benar-benar mengajaknya ke prom night nanti sesuai dugaan Ino.

"Ini masalah prom night kita minggu depan," Sasuke mulai berbicara

"Ya..." harapan Sakura kian melambung. Sampai...

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk membuat Hinata cemburu sampai prom night minggu depan tiba"

PRANGG!...

"Ehhh...?"

Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke cerita diatas,

Hati Sakura benar-benar remuk sekarang, Ia kira Sasuke yang ia sukai selama ini akan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke prom night minggu depan, ternyata dugaannya benar-benar salah. Sasuke malah ingin meminta bantuannya untuk membuat Hinata cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, karena dari awal Sasuke sudah mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersamanya ke prom night nanti. Ternyata dugaannya tadi tentang Hinata yang terlihat bengong, Dan tentang tatapan antara Sasuke dan Hinata itu benar, pasti tadi Hinata sedang memikirkan permintaan Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya minggu depan.

Untuk itulah Sasuke meminta bantuan Sakura, agar ketika Hinata cemburu nanti ia bisa menerima ajakan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun bisa semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi apa daya demi orang yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun , itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk ditolak ketika ia sangat-sangat memerlukan bantuanmu. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tanpa menyadari bahwa kini seorang Naruto Uzumaki sedang berdiri mematung di balik pintu, Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan membuat Sakura menangis seperti itu, padahal mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat dari dulu dan sekarang Naruto benar-benar geram dengan tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Apa kamu benar-benar sudah lupa dengan janjimu dulu dengan Sakura, Sasuke!" pikirnya, Naruto pun mulai mencari ide, sampai selang beberapa menit sebuah lampu bohlam langsung memancar dari atas kepalanya.

"Aku ada ide.. Dan ini pasti berhasil.." bisiknya pelan takut-takut Sakura mendengarkan suaranya.

"Maaf Sasuke aku haru s membuktikan janji kita dulu, jadi aku harus mencobanya" pikir Naruto sekali lagi.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto mendekati Sakura yang masih terisak kecil disana, yang makin membuat hati Naruto terasa pedih, Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh pelan pundak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan" panggilnya pelan.

Sakura langsung tersentak dan dengan cepat menghapus airmata yang sejak tadi membanjiri wajahnya.

"Naruto? Ke...kenapa k..au ada disini?"tanya Sakura tersenyum kecil walau belum bisa menutupi matanya yang masih terlihat sembab.

Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa sejak tadi ia sudah memperhatikan Sakura menangis disini. "Begini Sakura-chan apakah mau membantuku? " tanyanya pelan.

"Pasti akan kubantu kok Naruto hehe, tentang apa?" tawa Sakura yang masih belum bisa ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Begini..."

To be Continued

Yah lagi-lagi saia buat cerita berchapter, hehehe yah sekali-sekali menuangkan inspirasi sedikit kedalam komputer #plak#. Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya ditunggu ya.. soalnya saia mau menghadapi perang dulu beberapa minggu ini. Soo if you want to REVIEW, am really want to know good or not my story. Jadiii saia bilang sekali lagi REVIEW OKE! ( kok maksa sih nih orang) #digebukin readeer#

**Cerita selanjutnya :**

_**"Kau juga Naruto!" teriak Sakura**_

_**"Iya tolong ya Sakura-chan"**_

_**"Huh baiklah"**_

_**"Kenapa Naruto sekarang dekat sekali dengan Sakura, dan kenapa aku harus kesal sih!" pikir Sasuke.**_

_**"Sakura ikut denganku!"**_

_**"ehh.. mau kemana Sasuke?"**_

_**"Kita mau memperhitungkan rencana kita untuk seminggu kedepan."**_

_**"okee~"**_

_**"Rencana 1 berhasil" teriak Naruto dalam hati. "Kenapa kamu ketawa Naruto?"**_

_**"Ahh nggak ada apa-apa kok Kiba, ayo kita kekantin, aku tarktir deh" teriaknya lagi**_

_**" Beneran!? Memangnya ada acara apa nih kamu traktir aku?"**_

_**"Yah rahasia dong!" ucapnya sambil berlari kecil menuju kantin sekolah.**_


	2. Chapter 2

HELP ME?!

**Tindakan Naruto selanjutnya tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke, walaupun rada-rada kaget tapi apa daya Sakura tidak mau menolak permintaan sahabat kecilnya. Yah kalau pun ia disuruh memilih menolong siapa diantara Sasuke dengan Naruto, dia lebih mending tidak memilih keduanya, tapi karena terpaksa. Ya udah deh, Sakura nyerah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

.

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku ada ide.. Dan ini pasti berhasil.." bisiknya pelan takut-takut Sakura mendengarkan suaranya.**_

"_**Maaf Sasuke aku harus membuktikan janji kita dulu, jadi aku harus mencobanya" pikir Naruto sekali lagi.**_

_**Dengan langkah pelan Naruto mendekati Sakura yang masih terisak kecil disana, yang makin membuat hati Naruto terasa pedih, Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh pelan pundak Sakura.**_

"_**Sakura-chan" panggilnya pelan.**_

_**Sakura langsung tersentak dan dengan cepat menghapus airmata yang sejak tadi membanjiri wajahnya. **_

"_**Naruto? Ke...kenapa k..au ada disini?"tanya Sakura tersenyum kecil walau belum bisa menutupi matanya yang masih terlihat sembab.**_

_**Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa sejak tadi ia sudah memperhatikan Sakura menangis disini. "Begini Sakura-chan apakah mau membantuku? " tanyanya pelan.**_

"_**Pasti akan kubantu kok Naruto hehe, tentang apa?" tawa Sakura yang masih belum bisa ditangkap oleh Naruto.**_

"_**Begini..."**_

**Chapter 2 :Confused me**

Di Atap Sekolah.

"Kau mau minta tolong apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang terlihat masih serak.

"Kau benar-benar mau membantuku kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kembali untuk memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk keras "Tentu saja Naruto! Kau itu kan sahabat berhargaku, jadi apapun yang bisa kubantu pasti akan kuusahakan sebisaku!" senyumnya (walau kini dimata Naruto senyum itu bukanlah senyuman ceria Sakura yang seperti biasanya, tapi demi menjalankan rencanya dia harus bisa menahan perasaan kesalnya terhadap Sasuke).

"Be..begini Sakura-chan"

"Ya...?"

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

TIK...TIK.. Ada jeda sebentar dalam otak Sakura. Sampai...

"Apa Naruto! Kau mau aku jadi pacarmu, tapi kau tau kan kalau aku,, ya ... tapi.." pikiran Sakura mulai kacau dengan pernyataan Naruto padanya terlalu mendadak bagi otaknya yang agak-agak lemot *dishanaroo*(jangan dibilang lemot dong author, aku cuma kaget aja kok...).

Naruto yang juga menyadari bahwa kata-katanya tadi tidak sesuai dengan yang ada dipikirannya pun mulai terlihat panik juga.

"Ehh..ehh bukan gitu Sakura-chan! Maksudku kau hanya pura-pura menjadi pacarku saja kok, tadi aku salah ngomong!" kini muka mereka berdua sudah benar-benar memerah dan setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Jadi tadi kau cuma salah ngomong...?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hhehehe i..iya Sakura-chan.." jawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

BLETAK!. Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepala Naruto membuat kepala si empunya sedikit benjol.

"Bukannya hehehe! Dasar bodoh kukira apa, jangan bikin aku gugup dong Naruto baka!" teriak Sakura sambil melancarkan shanaroo kecilnya ke kepala Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura-chan~" meski dipukul Sakura, Naruto senang bisa melihat sahabatnya kembali telihat ceria.

"Jadi kau hanya memintaku untuk menjadi pacar pura-puramu, begitu?" ucap Sakura yang kini terlihat sudah duduk dilantai, akibat kecapekan nangis tadi jadi kakinya pada lemes semua.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto ikut duduk didepan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi pacar pura-puramu Naruto?" yah sebelum menerima permintaan seseorang ada baiknya ia mengetahui dulu alasannya hehe.

"Sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sedang suka dengan seseorang.." uacap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat malu-malu supaya Sakura percaya dengan ucapannya hihihi.

"Ehh... yang benar, siapa Naruto kasih tau dong?!" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto kambali merasa senang bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengalihkan pikiran Sakura dari Sasuke, buktinya kini airmata Sakura telah mengering.

"Umm... Hinata-chan..." jawabnya pelan, dan seketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kembali berubah drastis membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, tapi untuk kali ini saja aku membuatmu berwajah sedih seperti ini, ini demi menjalankan rencanaku" pikir Naruto

"Hi..Hinata ya, jadi kau juga menyukai Hinata" ucap Sakura tanpa tersadar.

"Apa maksudnya juga Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal sebenarnya ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud "juga" oleh Sakura.

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Eh..eh bukan apa-apa kok hahaha, tadi aku cuma melamun saja." Sakura tak menyangka bahwa kedua sahabat kecilnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Yah mengingat Hinata itu termasuk kategori perempuan cantik, anggun, pintar, jadi tak ada salahnya jika hati Naruto dan Sasuke tertawan oleh perempuan secantik itu. Sedangkan Sakura yah...hanya perempuan biasa saja dengan kekuatan yang berlebih, keras kepala, dan dengan rambut khasnya yang berwarna pink. Sakura menggeleng keras menepis semua pikirannya.

"Hinata itu sahabatku, aku tidak boleh mendendam kepadanya."pikir Sakura membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya terhadap Hinata.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai terlihat khawatir dengan Sakura.

"I..iya aku baik-baik saja.."

"Jadi apa kau mau membantuku Sakura-chan?" pinta Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ta..tapi Naruto..." Sakura sekarang benar-benar bingung kini kedua sahabatnya meminta bantuannya untuk didekatkan kapada seorang perempuan yang sama, kalau nanti dia membantu Naruto, permintaan Sasuke kepada Sakura gimana? Dan kalau menolak permintaan Naruto, Sakura nggak mau melihat Naruto sedih.

"Aduh! Sekarang malah aku yang bingung" teriak inner Sakura panik.

Merasa bahwa gerak-gerik Sakura yang terlihat ingin menolak permintaannya, Naruto segera melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Ya udah kalau Sakura-chan nggak mau membantuku, aku pulang saja kalu begitu, huuaa!" tangisan Naruto (catet: pura-pura) mulai pecah membuat Sakura tambah bingung.

"Ehhh.. Naruto jangan nangis dong! Masa cowok nangis sih?!" teriak Sakura panik.

"Biarin! Katanya dulu Sakura-chan mau membantuku kalau aku sedang ada kesusahan huue!" tangisnya (cateet : cuman pura-pura) tambah keras.

DEG! Hati Sakura serasa mencelos mendengar perkataan Naruto tentang janji mereka dulu ketika kecil, "Ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya Naruto..." pikir Sakura yang tersenyum manis dihadapan pemuda yang sedang menangis saat ini, walaupun Naruto tak melihatnya, Sakura merasa senang sekali.

"Oke...oke aku bakal bantu kamu Naruto, tapi dengan satu syarat!" hah pasrah saja deh hehe.

Tangis Naruto tadi langsung berubah menjadi sebuah cengirannya khasnya. "Apa Sakura-chan?!" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Kok tangismu cepat sekali berhenti Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang mulai curiga.

"Pokoknya Sakura-chan tadi sudah bilang mau membantuku kan? Heheehe jadi apa syaratnya?"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas, "Sepertinya aku dikerjain nih, yah tapi sudah terlanjur kubilang"pikirnya.

"Ehhm.. begini, kalau nanti kita pacaran pura-puranya kamu jangan macem-macem ya sama aku, awas saja kalau berani, bakal aku shanaroo, okee?" tegas Sakura.

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh pelukan, trus menciummu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian kecilnya, yang sukses membuat muka Sakura merah padam.

"Te...Tentu saja Naruto baka!" teriaknya kencang.

"Okee.. misi kita hanya sampai membuat Hinata-chan cemburu padaku,, catat,, hehehe, tapi..." kini tangan Naruto telah menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, membuat si empunya kaget plus rada-rada gugup.

"Kalau cuma pegangan tangan saja tidak apa-apa kan? Heehehe"

"Ahh~ dasar bodoh..."

Dalam hati Sakura merasa senang karena berkat Naruto ia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, dan membuat hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Arigatou Naruto" bisik Sakura.

"Ehh... tadi kau bilang apa Sakura-chan, aku tidak dengar?"

"Rahasia, ayooo Naruto kita pulang sudah hampir malam nih!"teriak Sakura yang terlihat sudah melepaskan tangan Naruto sedari tadi dan berlari didepannya.

"Haah ya sudahlah" pikir Naruto yang langsung mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan!".

.

.

.

Di Depan Rumah Sakura. Pukul : 18.15

"Terima Kasih, kamu sudah mengantarkanku Naruto" kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, lagipula rumah kita berdekatan heehhe" (sedikit catatan : rumah antara Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke itu sangat berdekatan Cuma beda gang saja, jadi karena rumah mereka yang berdekatanlah, sampai sekarang mereka masih bisa bersahabat dekat).

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka berdua...

"Teme...Sakura.."

"Eh?" Sakura segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?" dada Sakura tiba-tiba bergemuruh, ia kembali mengingat permintaan Sasuke tadi padanya membuat hatinya kini kembali tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan rumahmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Ehh.. ii..itu" lidah Sakura kini terasa kelu, lidahnya mendadak tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Dalam pikiran Naruto "Kesempatan menjalankan ideku nih" pikirnya. Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa kaget saja melihat perbuatan Naruto padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengantarkan Sakura-chan pulang kerumah kok, iya kan Sakura chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang hanya bisa ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

Sasuke melirik tangan Naruto yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, yang entah kenapa membuat hati Sasuke sedikit memanas.

"Kalau cuma mengantarkan pulang, tidak usah pegangan tangan segala kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa dong, Sakura-chan juga tidak keberatan."

Hati Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. "Sasuke kamu ada keperluan apa kesini?" tanyanya.

"Hn.. nggak jadi, moodku sudah hilang, kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang Naruto" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto dari Sakura.

"Yahh. Oke..oke, aku pulang dulu ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak pada Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, "Sepertinya rencana ku tadi sedikit berhasil, yess!" pikir Naruto.

"Hn.. Dobe kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

" Nggak ada apa-apa kok hehehe"

.

.

Dirumah Sakura.

"Apa maksud moodnya Sasuke hilang ya?" pikir Sakura.

Hah ya sudahlah, semoga besok aku siap membantu sahabat-sahabat kecilku itu.

Sakura yang langsung memasuki kamarnya, langsung tertidur lelap karena terlalu lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. GOOD NIGHT.

Pukul 07.30 didepan gerbang KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.

"Hooaamm" terlihat Sakura yang sedang menguap selebar-lebarnya, sambil menanti Ino datang.

"Kemana lagi si Ino, awas kalau dia telat lagi hari ini." Pikir Sakura.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru gerbang, akhirnya ia menangkap sesosok perempuan berambut blonde panjang yang diikat pony tail berlari kearahnya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino mendekat kepada Sakura.

"Lambat"

"Hehehe, gomen..gomen, tadi aku.." belum selesai Ino berbicara Sakura langsung memotongnya.

"Kalau kamu bilang kamu terlambat gara-gara tersesat dalam jalan yang dinamakan jalan kehidupan seperti yang Kakashi-sensei bilang, pukulan ini akan mendarat dikepalamu Ino..." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya? Lagi.

"Bukan..bukan, tadi itu aku lihat Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan Hinata, karena penasaran aku ikutin deh, ada apa ya sama mereka berdua?"

"Eh... kamu bilang Sasuke berjalan bersama Hinata, berdua?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

"Iya, tapi mungkin mereka tiba-tiba ketemu saja, ya sudahlah ayo Sakura." Ajak Ino sembari menarik tangan Sakura, sedangkan orang yang ditarik masih mencerna kata-kata dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke...Hinata.."bisik Sakura pelan, hatinya sakit mendengar kedua nama itu.

Di Kelas.

"Sakura-chan~" teriak Naruto tepat didepan muka Sakura.

Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Sakura. "Ino, kenapa dengan Sakura-chan? Dari tadi kupanggil dia tidak menyahut terus?" tanya Naruto pada Ino.

"Dia sudah begitu dari tadi pagi, ketika aku menceritakan bahwa aku sempat melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan Hinata..." Ino kini nampak cemas dengan sahabatnya tersebut, apa dia ada salah ngomong ya tadi? (ada! Banyak!)*digebukin reader*

"Owh karena itu." Akhirnya Naruto mengerti juga kenapa Sakura dari tadi tidak menyahut panggilannya, karena memikirkan perkataan Ino toh.

GREEK... Suara pintu kelas bergeser yang langsung memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang ternyata benar-benar datang bersama. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa geram, ia langsung memikirkan idenya kembali... "AHA!"

"Sakura-chan, Hinata datang tuh!" ucap Naruto sambil meniup telinga Sakura yang membuat si empunya tersadar dari khayalannya.

"Naruto! Kamu bikin aku aku kaget saja!" teriak Sakura.

"Hehehe, sorry Sakura-chan, tapi ayo kita jalankan rencana kita!" " pintanya pada Sakura. "termasuk rencanaku hihi" pikir Naruto.

"Eh..eh Hinata dan Sasuke..?" Sakura langsung melihat Hinata yang datang bersamaan dengan Sasuke, dalam hati ia hanya bisa tersenyum perih.

"Oke, tapi kau mau apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya, mengatakan untuk tenang saja. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata yang terlihat masih berbincang-bincang di depan kelas.

"Naruto!?..." bisik Sakura, kini mereka berdua tengah dipandang oleh seluruh teman-teman kelasnya yang pastinya membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh juga kearah mereka. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu, karena teman-temannya mulai menggoda mereka berdua termasuk Ino tentunya.

Sampai mereka berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Yoo! Pagi Teme, Hinata-chan!" teriaknya kencang.

"Berisik Dobe..."

"Pa..pagi Naruto..-kun, Sa..Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura, Sakura yang melihat perubahan sikap Hinata juga mulai berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Berjuanglah Hinata, aku tidak marah padamu kok, kau tetap akan selalu menjadi sahabatku"ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Bu...bukan be..begitu Sakura-chan..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura sudah memotong, hatinya sudah pedih melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke, ia harus merelakan mereka berdua. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto yang juga suka dengan Hinata?, itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Sudah ya! Teme, Hinata-chan, kami berdua mau pergi dulu,"

"Kalian mau kemana? Ini sudah mau bel masuk?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Rahasia... iya kan Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto, Sakura hanya mengangguk saja karena dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kemana Naruto mau membawanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura, semua teman-teman termasuk Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura sendiri juga ikut kaget, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Nah Sasuke sendiri juga nggak tau, tangannya reflek menarik tangan Sakura ketika (lagi-lagi) ia melihat Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Teme,, lepaskan tangan Sakura-chan, aku mau ada urusan penting nih dengannya!"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto dari Sakura dan menarik Sakura kedekatnya.

"Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dengannya.. ayo Sakura" Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi dari kelasnya, sementara itu teman-teman masih pada cengo semua ngeliatin adegan bak drama-drama korea gitu hahaha. Kiba langsung datang mendekati Naruto.

" Yang sabar ya Naruto.."ia terlihat iba melihat drama tadi.

"Hehehe" entah aliran otaknya yang putus atau apa tapi bukannya merasa sedih, eh Naruto malah ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

"Rencana 1 berhasil yess!" teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu ketawa Naruto?" tanya Kiba agak bergidik ngeri ngeliatin tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ahh nggak ada apa-apa kok Kiba, ayo kita kekantin, aku tarktir deh" teriaknya lagi.

" Beneran!? Memangnya ada acara apa nih kamu traktir aku?"

"Yah rahasia dong!" ucapnya sambil berlari kecil menuju kantin sekolah.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah kembali ketempat duduknya, hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti, ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Sakura padanya "Berjuanglah Hinata".

"Hihihi Sakura-chan, kaulah yang harus berjuang, Ganbatte ne" bisiknya pelan. Ino yang berada disamping Hinata " Kau bilang apa Hinata..?"

"Ahh nggak kok hehehe..."

Di Lorong Sekolah.

"kita mau kemana Sasuke?"

"Kita mau memperhitungkan rencana kita untuk seminggu kedepan."

"okee~" Dada Sakura kembali berdetak kencang, ketika melihat tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Sasuke, dan kejadian tadi di kelas ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke akan seperti itu. Apa mungkin?

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku.." pikirnya

"Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini!" pekiknya dalam hati.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yap itu dia chapter kedua saia, karena banyak yang minta update jadi saya langsung update deh hehehe, nah untuk chapter ketiga silakan ditunggu okee. Soo if you want to REVIEW, am really want to know good or not my story. Jadiii saia bilang sekali lagi REVIEW OKE! ( kok maksa sih nih orang) #digebukin readeer# lagi. Peace ^^v

**Cerita selanjutnya : **

"_**Terima Kasih Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk pelan Sakura.**_

"_**Iya.."**_

_**Sulit sekali ternyata menahan rasa cinta yang sudah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun, tapi jika dalam cinta tersebut tiba-tiba tumbuh tunas yang baru bagaimana ya? **_

"_**Nggak mungkin...!"**_

"_**Hinata kau kenapa..." tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan, Sakura panik. **_

"_**Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hinata!" pekiknya dalam Hati.**_


	3. Chapter 3

HELP ME ?!

_**Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk memberikan sebuah tiket ke taman Hiburan kepada Hinata Sakura ingin mengajak Naruto tapi Sasuke malah marah. **__**"Lebih baik jangan..."/ "Eh! Kenapa? Memang ada salahnya aku mengajak Naruto?"/ Sasuke melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hinata yang membuat mau tidak mau Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya/ Hiks Sasuke.**_

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

.

.

_**Di Lorong Sekolah.**_

"_**kita mau kemana Sasuke?"**_

"_**Kita mau memperhitungkan rencana kita untuk seminggu kedepan."**_

"_**okee~" Dada Sakura kembali berdetak kencang, ketika melihat tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam oleh Sasuke, dan kejadian tadi di kelas ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke akan seperti itu. Apa mungkin?**_

"_**Tidak.. tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku.." pikirnya **_

"_**Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini!" pekiknya dalam hati.**_

**Chapter 3 : Jealous Me**

Kembali Di Lorong Sekolah.

"Sa..Sasuke..." Sakura terus berusaha memanggil-manggil Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya.

Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, sedangkan sekarang mereka masih berjalan-jalan dilorong sekolah. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, ia langsung menghentikan dirinya yang sejak tadi tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke, dari tadi kau hanya menarikku terus tanpa berbicara apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn..."

Yahh hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa didengar oleh Sakura, biarpun mereka sudah berteman sejak lama tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah mengerti arti kata "hn" Sasuke.

"Jangan hanya menjawab hn saja dong, aku kan tidak mengerti?!" ucapnya bingung.

Sekarang Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura, yang membuat si Sakura entah kenapa diam tak bisa bergerak begitu melihat mata Sasuke.

"Begini Sakura, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Kau mau memberiku apa Sasuke...?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menyodorkan 3 buah tiket taman hiburan kepada Sakura, dan dengan segera pula Sakura mengerti apa maksud Sasuke memberikan tiket ini padanya.

"Kau ingin hari Rabu ini aku mengajak Hinata kan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan ini ?" tebak Sakura yang berhasil membuat pipi Sasuke memerah walau hanya sedikit.

GREP

"Terima Kasih Sakura.." ucap Sasuke sambil seraya memeluk Sakura.

"Iya Sasuke, sama-sama..." Sakura tidak bisa menahan pedih hatinya, ingin sekali ia pergi dari sini sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tapi ia tahan semua itu.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

Lho ini kan ada 3 tiket jadi tiket yang satu lagi buat siapa dong. "Sasuke tiket yang lagi satu ini buat siapa?"

"Ajak saja Ino..." jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hmm...seperti hari Rabu Ino ada acara dengan Shikamaru" pikirnya. Sampai...

"Aku ajak Naruto saja kalau begitu." Ucap Sakura pelan, tapi sepertinya tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dan langsung saja pemuda itu berbalik lagi ke tempat Sakura.

"Kau mau mengajak Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura agak kaget mendengarkannya.

"I..iya."

"Lebih baik jangan..."

"Eh! Kenapa? Memang ada salahnya aku mengajak Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kubilang jangan! Lebih baik kau mengajak temanmu yang lain saja daripada mengajaknya, dia hanya akan menggangu acara ku saja..." jawab Sasuke yanga masih mempertahankan tampang stoicnya.

Kesal...Ya Sakura sangat kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kekanak-kanakan, padahal Naruto itu adalah sahabatnya, juga sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, tega-teganya Sasuke mengira sahabatnya itu akan membuat acaranya berantakan.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengajak Naruto, lagipula semua temanku pada sibuk hari Rabu nanti!" jawab Sakura setengah emosi.

"Kubilang Tidak!" Sasuke masih tetap keras kepala.

"Iya!" yahh Sakura pun juga terlihat masih sama kerasnya seperti Sasuke.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sedang berada di lorong sekolah, sehingga suara teriakan mereka terdengar jelas oleh murid-murid lain, kesempatan langka nih melihat Sasuke berteriak sekencang itu pikir para fans Sasuke, bahkan sampai ada yang merecord suara langka Sasuke haha.

PLOKK!

Sebuah buku memukul kepala mereka berdua yang dari tadi sedang enak-enakannya bertengkar.

"APA SIH!" teriak mereka bersamaan kepada orang yang memukuli kepala mereka, dan...

"Kalian berani berteriak padaku..." ucap seorang guru yang memilki warna rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi, serta topeng yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya.

"_**Kakashi-sensei**_!" teriak mereka lagi, teman-teman yang tadi sempat melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sakura langsung berbalik kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing, daripada kena hukuman juga.

"E..eto.." jawab mereka lagi serempak. Sampai membuat _**Kakashi-sensei**_ tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kalian dari tadi kulihat kompak sekali ya ahaha?" ucap _**Kakashi-sensei**_ sambil diselingi oleh tawa.

"Nggak!" jawab mereka lagi.

"Eh.." mereka sama-sama kaget.

"Sakura!" "Sasuke!" teriak mereka lagi.

"Berhenti meniruku!" teriak mereka bersamaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sampai mereka benar-benar kecapekan, sementara _**Kakashi-sensei**_ hanya bisa guling-guling ketawa nggak jelas dilantai *digebukin*.

"Ya, sudah kalau kamu tidak mau aku mengajak Naruto, biar aku saja yang pergi berdua dengannya, dan kau juga pergi berdua saja dengan Hinata jadi aku nggak bakal mengganggu kalian berdua seperti yang kamu bilang!" teriak Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terserah!" teriak Sasuke juga. Mereka langsung berpisah dilorong, Sakura berniat kembali ke kelas, dan Sasuke berniat pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Cih..." bisik Sasuke.

_**Kakashi-sensei**_ hanya bisa cengo melihat perilaku murid-murid didiknya yang tidak menghiraukannya, malah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Yah sweat drop aja deh.

"Hah, anak-anak jaman sekarang..." ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan lorong berjalan menuju kelas ia mengajar sekarang.

"Sasuke itu kenapa sih?! Tiba-tiba marah seperti itu, memang apa salahnya aku mengajak Naruto pergi bersama-sama" Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenaknya saja marah padanya, ia berpikir keras kenapa sikap Sasuke tiba-tiba seperti itu, dan...

"Ah! Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah tau kalau Naruto itu juga menyukai Hinata, jadi kalau misalnya aku meminta Naruto ikut juga, jadi kencan antara Sasuke dan Hinata bisa terganggu!" ujarnya pelan.

"Aduh! bagaimana dong, aku bingung!" teriaknya kencang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-katanya pada Sasuke tadi, _**"Ya, sudah kalau kamu tidak mau aku mengajak Naruto, biar aku saja yang pergi berdua dengannya, dan kau juga pergi berdua saja dengan Hinata jadi aku nggak bakal mengganggu kalian berdua seperti yang kamu bilang!"**_

"Argh! Gara-gara kesal tadi aku sampai keceplosan bicara lagi! Ya sudahlah, aku akan mengajak Naruto, nggak ada salahnya juga." Pikirnya sambil membuka pintu kelas yang sudah ada didepannya.

GREEK.

"Ah sepertinya _**Iruka-sensei **_belum datang, fiuhh syukurlah."

Begitu Sakura memasuki kelas, semua teman-temannya langsung menanyainya macam-macam pertanyaan.

"Sakura kamu tadi bicara apa sama Sasuke?" "Sakura kamu beruntung banget ya!" yah itulah sebagian besar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada Sakura, sedangkan yang ditanya malah menunjukan muka kesal sambil berjalan ke bangku Naruto.

" Naruto..." panggilnya.

"Ahh Sakura-chan! Ada apa?"

"Sebentar ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." jawabnya seraya meninggalkan bangku Naruto kearah tempat duduknya sendiri. Naruto malah bingung, bukannya ia melihat wajah Sakura yang pantasnya tersipu-sipu bahagia saat ini akibat kejadian tadi, malah melihat wajah marah Sakura, apa rencananya gagal ya?.

GREEK pintu kelas terbuka lagi, dan kini _**Iruka-sensei**_ yang datang.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak!" teriaknya keras, dan langsung disahut oleh semua murid dikelasnya.

"Selamat Pagi _**Iruka-sensei**_!"

"_**Sensei **_ucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang sudah berusaha menjalankan ujian terakhir kalian di sekolah ini, dan.." _**Iruka-sensei**_ langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Karena kalian akan lulus, Sensei mempunyai sebuah ide.." semuanya langsung penasaran.

"Ide apa _**Sensei**_?" tanya Ino.

"Ide _**Sensei**_ adalah ini! Taadaa!" teriaknya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang tadi ia keluarkan.

"Apa itu _**Sensei**_?" kini Naruto bertanya.

"Begini karena kalian akan lulus sebentar lagi dari sekolah ini, _**Sensei**_ berencana membuat Time Capsule."

"Time Capsule?" semua langsung bingung.

"Iya! Kalian pasti tidak ingin kan masa-masa SMA kalian semua terbuang sia-sia, jadi _**Sensei **_ingin kalian membuat kenang-kenangan, yaitu dengan cara menulis apa yang kalian cita-citakan dimasa depan nanti di selembar kertas ini, nah setelah kita selesai menulisnya kita akan menaruhnya dikotak ini, _**Sensei**_ yang akan membawa kotak yang berisi masa depan kalian ini, sampai 7 tahun mendatang kalian akan datang lagi ke sekolah dan membuka kotak ini bersama-sama , dan ingat jangan sampai ada yang tahu isi kertas kalian." Semua yang mendengarkan itu langsung takjub akan ide _**Iruka-senseinya**_, dan langsung setuju dengan pedapat itu.

"Ide bagus _**Sensei**_!" teriak semuanya serempak.

"Ini belum semuanya, sebelum kelulusan kalian kan masih akan berada di sekolah ini, jadi _**Sensei**_ minta kalian membawa sebuah barang-barang berharga kalian dan menaruhnya di kotak ini, oke?!"

Semua langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Cita-cita ya?" pikir Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura kau pasti akan menulis cita-citamu sebagai istri masa depan Sasuke kan? Hehe" Ino langsung membangunkan Sakura dari khayalannya.

"Tidak mungkin Ino..." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudnya tidak mungkin Sakura?" Ino menatap heran sahabatnya ini, padahal kemarin Sakura masih sangat terlihat semangat ingin bercita-cita sebagai pendamping hidup Sasuke nantinya, dan sekarang kemana perginya semangat itu.

Sakura tersentak, "Eh..! maksudku tidak mungkin aku hanya bercita-cita menjadi pendamping Sasuke saja, lagipula keinginanku yang sebenarnya adalah ingin menjadi Dokter Medis kok.." ucap Sakura panik. Ia benar-benar tanpa sadar mengucapkan hal itu.

"Ino..." panggil seseorang kepada Ino, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya, Shikamaru.

"O..oke.." Ino langsung berbalik pergi menuju tempat duduk Shikamaru dibelakang bersama Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku akan bercita-cita lagi untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke, kalau orangnya sendiri sudah melupakan janjinya dulu dan malah menyukai orang lain.." pikirnya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura yang membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget, dan langsung memukul kepala Naruto.

BUAGH!

"Naruto baka! Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak di telingaku! Sakit tahu!" teriaknya kencang, dan untunglah karena kelas sedang heboh mengisi kertas mereka masing-masing jadinya tidak ada yang menghiraukan teriakan Sakura.

"Heheehe, sorry Sakura-chan~" ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya akibat pukulan Sakura tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomang Naruto, apa cita-citamu nanti, kalau aku boleh tahu sih..?" bisik Sakura.

"Kalau buat Sakura-chan, akan aku beritahu, cita-citaku nanti adalah menjadi Hokage di desa Konoha ini, supaya bisa melindungi warga kota ini menggantikan Nenek Tsunade hehe~" jawab Naruto dengan cengingiran khasnya.

"Itu memang khasmu Naruto, senyuman ceria yang tidak pernah henti-hentinya kau berikan pada seluruh orang di desa ini membuat semua orang disini menyayangi sifatmu itu Naruto." Pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kalau kau Sakura-chan, apa cita-citamu?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Eh.. eh..cita-citaku.." Sakura masih terlihat bingung, sampai akhirnya ia harus memutuskan.

"Ya.. Sakura-chan?"

"Aku ingin menjadi Dokter Medis Naruto, Aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan semua peduduk di desa ini, seperti _**Tsunade-sama**_ juga..." jawabnya.

"Selain itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Selain itu? Impiannya selain itu? Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, disisi lain ingin sekali ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi "Aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke." Tapi ada hati yang lain tidak mengizinkannya mengatakan hal itu "Tidak...tidak Sasuke sudah menyukai orang lain, buat apa aku bercita-cita menjadi pedamping hidup Sasuke nantinya, itu hanya impian semu Sakura!".

"Tidak ada.. Naruto, aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang Dokter Medis saja hehe~" jawabnya diiringi tawa yang terlihat sekali kalau dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu aku, mau pergi ke tempat Ino dulu Naruto, dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya cita-citaku ini." Sakura merasa tidak tahan berada di dekat Naruto yang terus menanyai kepastian hatinya, ia langsung segera pergi ke tempat Ino dan Shikamaru di bangku belakang.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar Naruto berbisik. "Apa benar itu yang kau inginkan Sakura-chan..." Sakura langsung berbalik menatap Naruto kembali, tapi kini Naruto telah berjalan ke tempat Kiba meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kebingungan.

"Yang kuinginkan... aku..aku..tidak tahu Naruto.." bisiknya pelan sambil menahan tangisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kalau kalian sudah selesai menulis cita-cita kalian di kertas itu tolong dikumpulkan!" ucap _**Iruka-sensei**_, Setelah semua dikumpulkan ternyata ada satu orang yang belum mengisi kertas itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil _**Iruka-sensei**_.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, semuanya juga baru sadar bahwa dari tadi ternyata Sasuke itu tidak ada dikelas.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dia yang belum mengisi kertas ini?" tanya _**Iruka–sensei**_ lagi, semua hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala tidak tahu.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura ingat betul, tadi Sasuke berjalan ke arah atap sekolah, mungkin saja dia ada disana.

"Oi Sakura.. kamu tahu kan Sasuke ada dimana?" bisik Ino.

"Sepertinya dia ada di atap sekolah tadi.." jawabnya pelan.

"Ya sudah, cari dong Sakura.."

"A..aku.." belum selesai dengan kata-katanya.

"_**Sensei**_! Sakura tahu dimana Sasuke berada!" teriak Ino, yang membuat seluruh murid dikelas langsung memandang Sakura.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" tanya _**Iruka-sensei.**_

"I..iya _**Sensei**_..mungkin.." jawabnya ragu.

"Ya sudah tolong kau cari Sakura."

Sakura kan tidak ada bilang ingin mencari Sasuke, tapi kalau _**Iruka–sensei**_ menyuruhnya, yah terpaksa. "Oh iya!"

"_**Iruka-sensei**_!" teriaknya.

"Ya ada apa Sakura?"

"Kalau boleh aku mengajak Hinata untuk membantuku mencari Sasuke, boleh tidak _**Sensei**_?" tanya Sakura, Hinata yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung kaget.

" Sa..Sakura-chan.."

"Tentu saja, lebih banyak yang mencari lebih baik." Permintaan Sakura ternyata disetujui oleh _**Senseinya**_.

"_**Arigatou Sensei!**_"

"Eh..eh Sa..Sakura-chan" Hinata masih terlihat bingung, tapi tangannya langsung ditarik Sakura untuk segera keluar kelas.

"Tunggu!"

Eh! Semua langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, Naruto...

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya _**Iruka-sensei**_ heran.

"Aku juga akan membantu mencari Sasuke!" teriaknya.

"Tapi _**sensei**_ rasa mereka berdua sudah cukup untuk mencari Sasuke."

"Tidak, lebih baik kalau ada satu cowok yang bersama mereka, yaitu aku hehe." Ucap Naruto.

Semua teman-teman dikelas hanya bisa melongo melihat untuk kedua kalinya adegan yang bisa dibilang berlebihan ini, masak cuma mencari Sasuke saja harus ada yang melindungi segala. Lagipula ini kan sekolahan bukannya penjara berbahaya, yang kalau kalian pergi sendiri bisa saja disergap pejahat. Haah lagi-lagi semuanya hanya bisa bersweat drop ria bareng-bareng.

"Haah~ baiklah, sudah cepat kalian cari dia! Sebelum ada lagi yang mengajukan diri untuk mencari Sasuke, bisa-bisa kelas ini kosong semua." Ucap _**Iruka-sensei**_ pasrah.

"Terima Kasih _**Sensei**_!" teriak Naruto sambil meninggalkan kelas mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Naruto ikut-ikutan mencari Sasuke bukan khawatir dengan pemuda itu, melainkan dengan dua perempuan didepannya ini. Ketika _**Iruka-sensei**_ menyuruh Sakura agar mencari Sasuke, Naruto sudah senang melihat hal itu, eh malah Sakura tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk ikut juga mencari Sasuke.

Nah dari situ perasaan Naruto sudah nggak enak, jadi dia langsung mengajukan diri juga deh.

"Naruto kenapa kau juga ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak boleh Sakura-chan~" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih, membuat Sakura tidak tega juga, lagipula Sakura tadi tidak berpikir bahwa ada Naruto juga dikelasnya. Pasti Naruto ingin pergi juga karena takut terjadi apa-apa antara Hinata dengan Sasuke, pikirnya.

"_**Gomen**_ Naruto..." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sakura-chan?"

"Ahh...ti..tidak ada apa-apa..."

Sakura langsung melancarkan idenya terhadap Naruto, hitung-hitung permintaan maafnya kepada Naruto karena sempat melupakan pemuda disampingnya ini. Sakura dengan cepat langsung menarik Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata.

SREET..

"Eh!" Naruto tentu saja kaget, tiba-tiba Sakura menariknya mendekat kearah Hinata, membuat badannya sedikit menyentuh pundak Hinata, juga mau tidak mau membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Na..Naruto kun?!" Hinata pastinya lebih kaget lagi melihat Naruto yang sudah ada didekatnya, padahal dari tadi disamping hanya ada Sakura, dan sekarang berubah menjadi Naruto, wajahnya entah mengapa juga langsung memerah.

"Eh..." Sakura yang melihat wajah memerah Hinata dan Naruto, langsung merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya.

"Lho..? kenapa aku kesal.. bukannya seharusnya aku senang melihat bahwa sepertinya Naruto masih mempunyai harapan terhadap Hinata. Aduh kenapa akhir-akhir ini hatiku malah jadi nggak jelas kayak gini sih!" teriak innernya sambil menggeleng-geleng keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mereka sampai di atap, ternyata Sasuke tidak ada disana.

"Eh.. tadi aku yakin sekali kalau Sasuke ada disini?" ucapnya.

Mereka langsung mencari-cari Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Hinata melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di kolam renang di bawah. Yah terpaksa deh mereka bertiga turun tangga lagi, daripada kena marah _**Iruka-sensei**_ gara-gara gagal membawa Sasuke hanya karena kecapekan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kolam renang dibawah, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Teme.. hosh.. akhirnya...hosh.. ketemu juga kau..." ucap Naruto yang sudah terlihat lelah sekali.

Sasuke kaget melihat teman-teman mencarinya (terharu kan Sasuke hihi) *dichidori*

"Dobe..Sakura..dan Hinata, kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyanya walau masih terdiam di pinggir kolam renang.

"Kami mencarimu tahu! Kalau kau tidak segera kembali ke kelas kita bertiga bisa dimarahi" teriak Sakura dengan semua sisa tenaganya. Mereka bertiga langsung mendekati Sasuke.

"Hnn... aku sedang malas..." ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Cih.. dasar pendendam..." pikir inner Sakura sekali lagi.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut dengan kami sekarang." Naruto langsung menenangkan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Iya kan Hinata-chan..." Ketika Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang sekarang berada tepat di pinggir kolam. Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat.

"Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah pucat sedari tadi.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun..." ucapnya lemah, sepertinya dia terlalu kecapekan gara-gara berlari naik turun tangga tadi, maklum tubuh Hinata akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak terlalu sehat.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang terlihat lemah, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata melupakan sebentar pertengkaran mereka.

Tiba-tiba badan Hinata limbung, dan alhasil Hinata langsung terjatuh ke kolam, membuat Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke panik.

"Hinata! Teriak Sakura kencang, ia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, tapi...

BYURR..

Sakura langsung melihat Sasuke yang dengan cepat menolong Hinata, mengalahkan Naruto yang dari tadi juga sepertinya berancang-ancang menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berenang dengan cepat kearah Hinata.

Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke khawatir seperti itu, ya baru kali ini. Ia mulai berpikir kalau yang ada di posisi Hinata sekarang adalah dia apakah Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya juga.

"Tidak..tidak..aku harus memikirkan keselamatan Hinata.." Hati Sakura benar-benar bimbang.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang seperti berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriaknya makin panik ketika melihat Hinata sekarang tengah tak sadarkan diri, dia pingsan.

Sakura langsung mengecek nadi Hinata, karena ia akan memasuki Kedokteran Medis sudah pasti ia tahu bagaimana mengecek denyut nadi seseorang, tiba-tiba denyut nadi Hinata makin lama makin menghilang. Sakura semakin panik.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hinata!" pekiknya dalam hati.

"Sasuke, Naruto! apa yang harus kita lakukan, sepertinya Hinata terlalu banyak menghirup air jadinya denyut nadinya makin tidak teratur!" teriak Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya itu sambil mencoba menekan-nekan dada Hinata, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Eh..." Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

CUP

Sasuke mencium Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya memberikan napas buatan untuk Hinata, meski Sakura tahu bahwa ini adalah jalan satu-satunya setelah tidak berhasil menekan-nekan dada orang yang tenggelam tersebut, adalah dengan memberi napas buatan.

Hatinya sakit, didepan matanya kini orang yang dia cintai selama bertahun-tahun, membuat janji akan menjadi suaminya kelak, telah mencium perempuan lain. Sakura tahu tidak ada cara lain selain ini, Sakura juga ingin sekali menyelamatkan Hinata sahabat yang ia sayangi, tapi tetap saja...

"A..aku benar-benar rendahan... didepan mataku kini sahabat yang kusayangi tengah dalam kesulitan, Sasuke menciumnya, itu wajar kan? Toh Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata. Tapi kenapa hatiku seperti tidak rela. Aku...aku." pekiknya dalam hati sambil menahan tangis yang sepertinya akan pecah jatuh ke pipinya yang mungilnya.

"Sakura-chan..."

Suara itu menyadarkan Sakura. "Naruto!" dan untuk yang ketiga kali, Sakura melupakan Naruto yang kini telah berada disampingnya, sekarang sukses membuat Sakura berpikir menjadi orang terjahat didunia.

"Uhuk..Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak, sepertinya air yang tadi dihirup oleh Hinata sudah keluar karena napas buatan dari Sasuke. Sakura langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar! Untunglah Hinata, maafkan aku kalau saja tadi aku..." Sakura langsung meminta maaf terhadap Hinata, yang kini tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan...aku baik-baik saja kok, lihat ehehe" ucap Hinata tersenyum lemah. Membuat perasaan bersalah Sakura semakin membesar.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat Hinata.

"Sakura.. dobe, aku akan membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS kalian berdua kembali saja ke kelas, nanti aku akan menyusul." Ucapnya langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang kini hanya tinggal berdua di kolam renang sekolahnya.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya Naruto yang kini melihat Sakura membelakangi dirinya. Ia langsung melihat pundak Sakura bergetar pelan.

"Sakura-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf, Naruto gara-gara aku, kau jadi harus melihat hal seperti tadi..." Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan.."

"Gara-gara aku terlalu sombong, berkata kalau aku akan membantu kalian berdua mendapatkan cinta kalian meski itu mustahil, karena orang yang kalian cintai itu sama..."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto makin sedih begitu melihat pundak Sakura semakin bergetar hebat.

"Maaf Naruto, hatimu pasti sakit kan begitu melihat hal tadi, Hinata jadi seperti itu juga gara-gara aku menarik tangannya untuk ikut mencari Sasuke, karena mungkin ideku mendekatkan Hinata dengan Sasuke akan berhasil, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu Naruto, aku..aku benar-benar jahat." Ucap Sakura dengan suaranya yang semakin bergetar, ia tidak berani menatap Naruto yang kini telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-chan, coba kau hadap kesini.." pinta Naruto

"Tidak Naruto, aku malu pada diriku sendiri, aku terlalu sombong. Padahal aku sahabat yang seharusnya paling mengerti kondisi Hinata sekarang, tapi aku malah..."

SRET, Naruto langsung menarik perempuan dihadapannya ini untuk melihat dirinya.

"Sekarang, aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang sebenarnya paling sakit hatinya saat ini?" ucap Naruto begitu melihat air mata Sakura yang kini tengah membanjiri pipi mungilnya itu. Terlihat sekali kesedihan dimata Sakura yang membuat perasaan Naruto semakin sedih.

"A..aku tidak.." Sakura kini tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, sekarang air matanya lah yang tengah berbicara. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dihadapan sahabat didepannya kini.

"Sakura..."

GRET, Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke pelukannya tidak bisa ia tahan kesedihan dimata emerald yang terus menerus menitikan air mata tiada henti hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan terlihat tidak peduli terhadapnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak lagi memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel "chan" yang sering ia pakai ketika memanggil Sakura.

Ia terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura kaget begitu Naruto menariknya kedalam dada bidang Naruto, dtambah nada panggilan Naruto yang tidak biasanya membuat entah kenapa Hati Sakura menjadi hangat.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, "A..aku bingung...hiks..hiks" tangisnya dalam diam.

"Ia tidak tahu..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Minna akhir saia selesai juga buat chapter ketiga HELP ME, hehe walau agak lama sedikit. Tapi seneng banget udah nyelesein satu lagi karya saia ini. *joget-joget gaje*

Jadi silakan dibaca ya, kalau sudah dibaca silakan...

R

I

P

I

Y

U

**Cerita Selanjutnya :**

"_**Aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman hiburan, mau kan Naruto?" **_

"_**Wah! Tentu saja Sakura-chan!"**_

"_**Awas Sakura-chan!"**_

"_**Naruto! Dimana kamu!"**_

_**Tersesat di taman Hiburan, memang nggak enak banget. Apalagi Sakura baru saja pertama kalinya kesini.**_

"_**Aduhh!, dimana ini" teriaknya takut.**_

"_**Sakura..."**_

"_**Eh..kau...! kenapa ikut-ikutan ada disini!" pekiknya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HELP ME ?!**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

.

.

.

"_**Sakura..."**_

_**GRET, Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke pelukannya tidak bisa ia tahan kesedihan dimata emerald yang terus menerus menitikan air mata tiada henti hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan terlihat tidak peduli terhadapnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak lagi memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel "chan" yang sering ia pakai ketika memanggil Sakura.**_

_**Ia terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan hal itu.**_

"_**Naruto..." ujar Sakura kaget begitu Naruto menariknya kedalam dada bidang Naruto, dtambah nada panggilan Naruto yang tidak biasanya membuat entah kenapa Hati Sakura menjadi hangat.**_

_**Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, "A..aku bingung...hiks..hiks" tangisnya dalam diam.**_

"_**Ia tidak tahu..."**_

**Chapter 4 : Thank You**

"A..Aku tidak ingin lagi menyukai seseorang yang sudah menyukai orang lain, aku sudah lelah.. tapi kenapa hatiku menjadi hangat ketika Naruto memelukku..." Pikir Sakura tidak bisa mengelak dari pelukan Naruto.

"Menangislah, Sakura.."

"Eh...?" Sakura kaget mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Menangislah, karena pelukanku ini akan selalu ada untukmu, sampai kau berhenti menangis, sampai aku bisa meringankan sedikit saja beban yang kau pikul selama bertahun-tahun." Ucap Naruto lembut, membuat tangisan Sakura tidak bisa ditahan lagi, tangisan yang ia tahan sedari kemarin semuanya langsung pecah.

"Huu...HUAA!" Tangis Sakura kencang.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Huaa! Kenapa...kenapa..hiks...hiks.."

" Tidak apa-apa Sakura.." ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Terima Kasih Naruto...hiks..hiks...kau adalah sabahatku yang paling kusayangi.." pikir Sakura masih dalam tangisnya.

Hari ini kesedihan Sakura yang ia tahan sedari dulu terlepaskan semua. Membuat hatinya sedikit lega, Ia sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki sahabat sebaik Naruto.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hm..?"

"Sepertinya kita akan dimarahi _**Iruka-sensei**_ lagi."

"Biarkan saja, daripada melihatmu pura-pura tersenyum dikelas, lebih baik kau menangis disini sepuas-puasnya~"

"Hehehe, _**Arigatou **_Naruto." Bisik Sakura.

"Dari tadi sepertinya Sakura-chan bilang Terima kasih terus, kan sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu." Ucap Naruto sedikit merengut.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, karena kau selalu membantuku disaat-saat seperti ini, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya bilang Terima kasih." Kini airmata Sakura perlahan-lahan menghilang, Ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto memandang pemuda didepannya dengan wajah ceria.

"Nah begitu dong baru yang namanya Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya!" teriak Sakura berbarengan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan karena kita sudah terlanjur terlambat mencari Teme, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu disitu!" Naruto langsung berlari menuju pohon rindang di dekat kolam, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengikuti Naruto.

...

"Naruto..." Sakura kembali memanggil Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Ya?"

"Ehm..Aku mau tahu kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Hinata?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget dan langsung tersedak. "Uhuk..uhuk..!"

"Kau kenapa Naruto?!" tanya Sakura cemas, apa dia ada salah bicara ya?

Mana mungkinkan Naruto bilang ke Sakura kalau masalah dia suka dengan Hinata itu hanya asal-asalan saja dan dengan niat untuk membuat Sakura mau membantunya menjadi pacar pura-puranya supaya bisa melihat Sasuke cemburu dengan kedekatannya dan Sakura. Mana mungkin! Bisa-bisa nanti malah dia yang kena Shanaroo Sakura, Dia nggak mau membayangkan itu. (bukan berarti Naruto membenci Hinata lho, Dia suka kok sama Hinata tapi mungkin belum terlalu menganggap Hinata itu yaa,, Special.)

"Naruto?" Sakura terus memanggil-manggil Naruto.

"Eh! i..iya Sakura-chan?!" jawabnya panik.

"Jadi kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Jadi a..aku suka dengan Hinata-chan itu karena..karena.." Naruto masih terus mencari-cari jawaban, Ia malah tambah gugup ketika melihat tatapan mata Sakura yang sangat ingin tahu itu. Membuatnya semakin takut!

"Ya?"

"Ka..Karena Hinata-chan itu manis,, ya manis! Terus dia itu lemah lembut itu yang aku suka dari Hinata. Begitu Sakura-chan!" entah apa yang melintas di kepalanya, kata-kata itu langsung terucap begitu saja, yah mau di bilang apa lagi memang Hinata itu manis dan lemah lembut. Benar kan?

"Oh.."

"Eh?" apa Naruto salah bicara tadi, respon Sakura sangatlah simple "Oh" hanya itu.

"Sa..Sakura-chan?" takut-takut Naruto melihat wajah Sakura, jangan-jangan dia marah lagi, tapi setelah Naruto melihat sekilas wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura nampak sedih.

"Sa..Sakura-chan jangan menangis lagi!" ucap Naruto panik.

Sakura yang baru tersadar langsung kaget dengan perkataan Naruto dan segera tersenyum.

"A..Aku tidak menangis Naruto!"

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kok.."

"Aku tidak menangis!"

Teriak Sakura sekali lagi membuat Naruto dengan cepat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun tediam selama beberapa menit. Naruto yang melihat situasi ini pun tidak tahan.

"Sakura-chan!" Tanyanya.

"Ya?"

"Tentang rencana kita kemarin."

Sakura langsung mengerti. "Tentang aku yang mau membantumu menjadi pacar pura-puramu itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku rasa rencana itu kita batalkan saja."

Sakura langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto. "Apa Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

" Aku rasa tidak adil jika aku menyuruh Sakura-chan melakukan hal yang tidak kamu suka, lagipula aku ingin bertanding adil dengan Teme. Dia hanya memintamu untuk membantunya membuat Hinata cemburu kan, jadi aku juga harus berusaha!"

"T..tapi Naruto aku sama sekali tidak benci kok melakukannya!" ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan sekarang yang lebih penting itu adalah aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu!" ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan cengingiran lima jarinya. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menerima semuanya.

"Baiklah!" tiba-tiba Sakura teringat bahwa tadi Sasuke sempat memberinya sebuah tiket.

"Oh iya Naruto! Aku baru ingat!" ucapnya sambil berusaha mencari-cari tiket tadi dikantongnya.

"Ingat apa Sakura-chan?"

"Ini!" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah tiket pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Tiket ke taman hiburan! Kau mau kan? Supaya kau tidak sedih lagi!"

Naruto yang melihat tiket itu langsung senang. "Aku mau sekali Sakura-chan!"

"Baiklah, hari Rabu nanti kita berangkat bersama-sama kesana!"

"Sama siapa saja?"

"Ehm.. Berdua saja ka..kau mau kan?" tanya Sakura agak gugup.

"Mau..mau!" teriakkan Naruto sontak membuat Sakura kaget, dia kira kalau Naruto tidak mau pergi bersamanya hanya berdua saja. Eh ternyata kebalikannya.

"Dan yang satu lagi untuk Hinata.." pikir Sakura.

"Ayo Kita kembali ke kelas Naruto!"

"Ya!" mereka pun meninggalkan kolam berenang itu dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas

.

.

.

Nah setelah kembal ke kelas, seperti apa yang diperkirakan Sakura. Mereka berdua dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _**Iruka-sensei**_. Tapi untunglah karena pelajarannya sudah hampir selesai jadi kemarahan _**Senseinya **_itu di tunda dulu. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto bernapas lega.

"Sakura!" Sakura langsung kaget begitu melihat Ino langsung berteriak di hadapannya.

"Ada apa sih Ino?!"

"Kamu kemana saja dari tadi, bukannya membawa Sasuke kembali malah kena marah _**Iruka-sensei?!"**_

"Begini Ino.." Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi kejadian bahwa Sasuke sempat mencium Hinata dia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Terus bagaimana keadaan Hinata, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino panik, dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sakura yang mengajak Hinata tadi ikut mencari Sasuke (itulah teman baik hihihi).

"Aku juga belum terlalu tahu, sekarang aku berniat untuk menjenguknya." Ucapnya.

"Aku ikut ya!" pinta Ino, yang langsung di tanggapi dengan gelengan Sakura.

"Lho kenapa?"

"A..ada masalah penting yang harus kuberitahukan pada Hinata, jadi kalau bisa..." Sakura menatap Ino, takut-takut nanti sahabatnya itu kecewa atau bahkan marah. Karena Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin Ino mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, mungkin nanti aku dan Shikamaru yang akan pergi kesana."

"Kamu tidak marah kan Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah~ kenapa aku harus marah, kalau kau memang punya urusan dengan Hinata aku tidak boleh ikut campur dong hehe~" Sakura benar-benar beruntung bisa mempunyai sahabat yang pengertian seperti Ino.

"Terima kasih Ino, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya!" Sakura langsung meninggalkan kelas.

...

GREK pintu UKS terbuka memperlihatkan Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah di sana.

"Hinata.." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ah! Sakura-chan."

Sakura langsung mendekati Hinata dan memegang tangan mungil sahabatnya itu

"Maafkan aku ya Hinata.." Ucapnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, lagipula sekarang aku sudah sehat kembali, sebentar aku akan kembali ke kelas lagi kok!" Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata itu berbohong, buktinya bangun dari tempat tidur saja dia belum bisa, Tapi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Oh iya Hinata aku membawakanmu cemilan mungkin kau lapar!"

"Ah! Terima kasih Sakura-chan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Sasuke, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya disini?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun dia sedang beristirahat di kantin, tadi aku suruh untuk pergi istirahat tapi dia tidak mau, jad kupaksa saja."

Begitu mengingat nama Sasuke Sakura langsung ingat tujuannya datang kesini selain menjenguk Hinata. "Hinata ini.." Sakura menyodorkan Hinata sebuah tiket taman hiburan.

"A..apa ini Sakura-chan?"

"Begini sebenarnya Sasuke malu untuk menyerahkan ini padamu jadi dia langsung meminta bantuanku deh, supaya kalian bisa pergi berdua hari Rabu lusa. Kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik pergilah kesana untuk sekedar refreshing!"

"Sa..Sasuke-kun memberikanku ini?"

"Iya, begitu-begitu Sasuke itu orangnya pemalu lho!"

PLUK sebuah tangan langsung memukul pelan kepala Sakura.

"Aduh!" Sakura langsung mengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang memukul kepalanya, dan ternyata itu Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau bilang aku ini orang yang pemalu." Sakura langsung tertawa jahil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hihihi, kau malu ya?!" teriak Sakura sambil tertawa. Sasuke langsung mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu!" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Hinata yang melihat adegan itu merasa senang karena melihat sepertinya Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Jangan percaya dengannya Hinata." Ujar Sasuke masih mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke sudah dong! Rambutku jadi kusut nih!" teriak Sakura sambil merengut kesal, Sasuke yang melihat itu malah makin mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun baru kali ini aku lihat kau bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini, aku tahu hatimu yang sebenarnya itu hanya bisa kau berikan pada Sakura tapi kenapa kau malah menutup-nutupinya." Pikir Hinata sedih.

"Sudah ah Sasuke! Hinata, Aku pergi dulu, kalau lama-lama aku disini nanti malah rambutku yang hancur. _**Jaa~**_" Sakura langsung keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua.

"Dasar!" senyum kecil kembali terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?"

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh mau mengajakku ke taman hiburan ini?"

"Iya kalau kau mau."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"

Pertanyaan Hinata benar-benar sontak membuat Sasuke kaget, "Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"A..apa kau tidak mengajak Sakura-chan untuk ikut pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa maksud tidak tahu itu dari Sasuke. Tapi ia tepiskan semuanya. "Sasuke-kun?" pikirnya.

"Sakura, Dobe.." Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME..

TENG..TENG,..TENG bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua murid-murid langsung membereskan peralatan mereka dan segera pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing, Kecuali Sakura. Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya untuk ikut membereskan persiapan kelulusan untuk murid-murid kelas 3 nanti. Begini-begini Sakura itu termasuk orang kepercayaan semua guru-guru disekolahnya lho.

"Sakura-chan ayo pulang!" teriak Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, aku masih ada urusan dengan _**Kakashi-sensei**_, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Kau duluan saja." Ujarnya sambil masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu ya!"

"Tidak usah Naruto, nanti kau malah pulang malam lagi."

"Akan kutunggu, kalau begitu aku ke lapangan baket dulu ya, mau bermain sampai kau selesai Sakura-chan!" Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ah~ dasar~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kini Sakura langsung melihat keadaan kelasnya. Dan ternyata ternyata yang tersisa hanyalah tasnya, tas Sasuke dan Hinata di kelasnya. Sudah ia perkirakan, meski Hinata bilang bahwa tadi dia sudah sehat, nah nyatanya sekarang saja dia belum kembali dari UKS. Sahabatnya yang satu itu hihi. Dia langsung meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"_**Kakashi-sensei**_ ini berkasnya sudah selesai." Ujar Sakura.

Setelah menyelesaikan berkas-berkas kelulusan yang minta ampun banyaknya. Membuat tangannya serasa mau lepas saja.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau benar-benar membantuku."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _**Kakashi-sensei**_!" Kakashi mengangguk.

...

"Ah! Capeknya!" teriaknya di koridor. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ke kelas, takut nanti keburu malam. Ketika sampai di depan kelas sepertinya dia mendengar suara.

"Siapa?" Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang ada dikelasnya, dan ternyata..

"Sasuke, dan Hinata?" bisiknya.

...

"Jadi hari Rabu nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

"I..iya."

TRING..TRING.. Suara dering hp Hinata berbunyi. "Ah sepertinya Neji-_**nii**_ sudah menungguku di depan sekolah. Sasuke-kun kau tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Ba..baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, _**Jaa**_!" Hinata langsung berlari di koridor, sampai-sampai ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok. "Kenapa aku malah sembunyi?!" pikirnya.

Setelah melihat bahwa Hinata sudah menghilang di koridor, barulah Sakura berani keluar. Dia langsung segera menuju ke kelasnya lagi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bahwa Sasuke masih berada disana.

"Lho?! Kenapa Sasuke masih ada disana, bukannya sudah pulang tadi?" pikirnya. Sakura pun berniat menunggu di balik pintu kelasnya sampai Sasuke baranjak dari kelas dan pulang. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak mau berduaan dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ..

...

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak pulang-pulang juga!" pekiknya dalam hati, lama-lama berdiri di depan pintu kelas sudah capek sekali. Sakura kembali melihat, dan Sasuke belum sedikit pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya!

"Ah! Aku menyerah~~" pikirnya sambil mendengus, Lebih baik Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana secepatnya.

Sakura langsung membuka pintu kelas yang otomatis membuat Sasuke memandangnya. Tapi Ia menepis semuanya dan dengan cepat dia mengambil tasnya untuk segera pergi dari kelasnya itu sekarang juga.

"Sakura."

Panggilan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan kemudian berbalik melihat Sasuke. "Y..ya, ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya gugup.

"Apa kau.." belum selesai Sasuke bicara, tiba-tiba pintu kelas kembali terbuka yang kini menampakkan Naruto dengan keringat disekujur tubuhnya akibat bermain Basket tadi.

"Sakura-chan, Teme.." ujarnya sedikit kaget.

"Naruto.." Sakura kini menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menarik tangan perempuan itu meninggalkan kelas. "Ayo kita pulang Sakura-chan! Sudah malam!" Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Tapi..

GREP.. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membuat si empunya sedikit terkejut. "Sasuke?" pikirnya.

"Dobe aku belum selesai bicara dengan Sakura, jadi lepaskan dia." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu Teme!?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Pokoknya lepaskan Sakura, aku mau bicara berdua dengannya Dobe."

"Nggak akan!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

Sakura yang melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu mulai merasa kesal.

"Sudah kalian berdua!" teriaknya kencang, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terdiam.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Kalau kalian terus seperti aku bakalan kesal terus, kalian mau?!" teriaknya yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah puas berteriak akhirnya kesalnya mereda juga. Sakura pun langsung menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini sudah malam ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" ucapnya dengan senyuman. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun bersama-sama meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Kalian berdua!" ujar Sakura setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Hn." "Iya Sakura-chan!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok!" ujar Sakura.

"_**Jaa nee~**_ Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto.

...

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berjalan bersama menembus malam, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani berbicara, sampai Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Teme.." Ucap Naruto

"Hn?"

"Tadi kau mau bicara apa dengan Sakura-chan, sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh mendengarnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe." Jawaban Sasuke otomatis membuat Naruto kesal.

"Dengar ya Teme! Kalau kau berani sekali lagi membuat Sakura-chan menangis! Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi memukul wajah kebangganmu itu. Mengerti!, meski pun kau sahabatku sendiri!" Setelah mengungkapkan kekesalannya Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Tunggu Dobe!" Sasuke kini berteriak memanggil Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Naruto seketika terdiam mendengar Sasuke meneriaki namanya.

Dengan kesal ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa lagi!" teriaknya kesal.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?!" ujar Sasuke.

"Perkataan yang mana?" jawab Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya, tentang Sakura yang menangis karena ucapanku itu. Kapan Sakura menangis? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan Sasuke kepada Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi muka malas pemuda itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Pikirkan sendiri!" kini Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke walaupun sahabatnya itu memanggil-manggilnya dari jauh.

"Cih Sialan, apa maksudnya!" desis Sasuke bingung. Dia pun akhirnya menyerah memanggil Naruto yang kini sudah menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya Hari Rabu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura datang juga, dia langsung segera bersiap-siap. Karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Sakura pergi ketaman hiburan dengan orang selain dengan Ayah dan Ibunya dulu waktu kecil. Jadi hari ini dia harus bersemangat!

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat dirinya di kaca.

"Sakura! Ada Naruto dibawah!" teriak Ibunya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura langsung mempercepat gerakannya dan segera turun kebawah dimana Naruto sedang menunggunya.

"Maaf menung..." ucapan Sakura langsung terhenti begitu melihat Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang, dengan gayanya yang Sakura pikir sangat keren! Padahal setahunya Naruto itu tidak ahli dalam style pakaian, tapi kenapa hari ini ia begitu berbeda.

"Naruto bajumu.." ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka ya Sakura-chan!, habisnya tadi ibuku yang memilihkan baju ini padahal aku hanya mau pergi bersamamu. Tapi jadi heboh seperti ini!" ujarnya panik. Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok Naruto! Bajumu itu keren sekali!" teriaknya tanpa sadar (lagi)

"Hehehe, benarkah begitu Sakura-chan~" Naruto langsung menggoda Sakura, dan kini Sakura langsung merutuki ucapannya tadi sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Eh! A..Ayo kita berangkat nanti tempatnya keburu penuh!" ujarnya panik. Yang ditanggapi senyuman jail Naruto. (Ternyata tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali ibu yang memilihkan baju untukku sampai-sampai bisa membuat Sakura malu seperti ini. Kau hebat Bu!) pikir Naruto.

"Kau juga cantik kok Sakura-chan!" teriaknya lagi, membuat Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya. "_**A..Arigatou**_.."

"A..aku berangkat dulu Bu." Sakura langsung berpamitan dengan ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang!"

...

Diperjalanan...

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali bisa ke taman hiburan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto diperjalanan ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hehehe, habisnya kan setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bermain lagi di taman hiburan!" ucapnya senang. Naruto yang melihat itu juga langsung ikut merasa senang.

SEET, tiba-tiba Sakura melihat bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dengan cepat Sakura menepis semua perasaannya."Sekarang aku harus bersenang-senang, tidak usah memikirkan mereka!" pekiknya dalam hati.

...

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang sedikit panjang. Akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto sampai juga, dengan mata berbinar Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera memasuki taman hiburan tersebut. "Ayo! Naruto!" teriaknya.

"Oke! Ayo Sakura-chan!" mereka berdua pun memasuki taman hiburan tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

"Pertama-tama kita harus naik apa ya?!" ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik Bianglala itu?" usul Naruto.

"Nggak boleh Naruto, kau tidak pernah tahu ya, kalau naik Bianglala itu harus menjadi event terakhir setelah bersenang-senang di semua wahana disini!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu sih, tapi katanya kalau kita naik Bianglala pada saat sore hari pemandangannya itu indah sekali, jadi aku mau yang itu terakhir-terakhir saja!"

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, kalau begitu mau coba naik roller coaster?"

"Mau!" mereka berdua langsung segera menuju wahana roller coaster, dan berteriak ria di atas sana.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak melewatkan satu pun wahana,beberapa jam pun sudah terlewati, sampai akhirnya kini wahana yang tersisa hanyalah Rumah Hantu, dan Bianglala saja. Tapi ketika Sakura hendak mengajak Naruto untuk mencari-cari stand makanan karena terlalu lapar, entah kenapa didekat mereka tiba-tiba sedang berlangsung sebuah parade membuat Sakura tak sengaja melepaskan pegangang tangan Naruto karena terlalu ramai.

Sakura benar-benar panik karena kini Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Naruto dimana kamu?!" teriaknya panik.

Ia terus mencari-cari Naruto tapi nihil, yang kini ia lihat hanyalah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. "Naruto!" pekiknya takut. Sakura masih terus mencari Naruto,

Tersesat di taman Hiburan, memang nggak enak banget. Apalagi Sakura baru saja pertama kalinya kesini. Sampai tiba-tiba jalan yang ia lewati menjadi semakin sepi.

"Lho kenapa lama-lama tempatnya jadi semakin sepi! Aduh Dimana ini" pikirnya takut. Sakura langsung berbalik ingin kembali ketempat tadi tapi..

"Sedang apa gadis manis seperti kau disini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang Sakura tidak kenal sama sekali yang semakin lama mendekat kearahnya, membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Ja..jangan.." ujarnya takut.

"Tidak apa-apa gadis manis, kau aman disini, ayo ikut denganku~~" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Nggak..Nggak! tolong!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba nama Sakura langsung terlintas dikepala Sasuke.

"Cih, apa yang kupikirkan sih dari tadi." Kenapa dari kemarin pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang melihat gelagat Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir.

"Hn?"

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun, karena dari tadi kulihat kau benar-benar tidak menikmati semua wahana disini." Pikirnya. Sampai entah apa yang terlintas di kepala Hinata, dia jadi mempunyai ide yang mungkin sedikit tidak cocok untuknya.

"Aduh!" Hinata tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menoleh pada perempuan di sampingnya itu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata!" tanyanya panik.

"Se..sepertinya kepalaku sedikit sakit!"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang ya, akan kuantarkan." Hinata langsung menggeleng.

"Ti..tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, kitakan baru saja kesini jadi lebih baik kau tetap saja disini. Nanti biar _**Neji-nii**_ yang menjemputku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Hinata, kuantar ya?" pintanya lagi.

"T..tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Yah inilah ide yang dimaksud nggak cocok dengan Hinata, berbohong sedikit. Tahu kenapa? Tadi ketika mereka sempat berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman hiburan ini, Hinata sempat melihat Sakura dan Naruto di wahana roller coaster. Jadi mungkin kalau dia memberikan sedikit kesempatan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk bersama di taman hiburan ini lebih lama bisa menghilangkan sedikit saja apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu disini sampai Neji menjemputmu."

GLEK.. Hinata langsung kaget , gimana dia mau melancarkan rencananya kalau Sasukenya sendiri tidak mau pergi dari sini. Dia langsung berpikir dengan cepat. Sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat..

"Sakura-chan!" ujarnya yang membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika Hinata mengatakan Sakura.

"Mana Hinata!"

"I..itu.." Hinata langsung menunjuk Sakura, tapi anehnya kenapa Sakura hanya sendirian terus kemana Naruto, bukannya tadi Hinata melihat sendiri bahwa Sakura pergi berdua dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang?

"Hinata maaf, aku harus kesana sebentar. Kau bisa tunggu disini kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata langsung menggeleng, "Se..sepertinya _**Neji-nii**_ sudah menjemputku. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya Sasuke-kun." Fiiuuh untunglah, sepertinya Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain jadi dia membiarkan Hinata pulang lebih dulu darinya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Hinata." Ucapnya yang langsung mengejar Sakura. Tapi setelah Sasuke pergi menjauh, Hinata yang tadinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar berbalik lagi masuk ke taman hiburan.

"Berhasil!" pekiknya. Sekarang waktunya mengikuti Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan, pikirnya. (nggak nyangka ternyata Hinata bisa juga kayak gitu ya hihihi :D)

.

.

.

"Tolong!" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya.

"Bisa diam tidak! Sudah kubilang kau gadis cantik, sekarang malah teriak-teriak kayak begini!" teriak pemuda itu kesal melihat tingkah Sakura yang mulai mengganggunya.

Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikan perkataan pemuda didepannya, Dia malah berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi. "TOLONG!" teriaknya lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak sengaja (?) mengikuti Sakura langsung marah melihat sahabatnya diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Dia pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi...

"Diam kau Gadis Jelek!" perkataan pemuda di depan Sakura itu sontak membuat perempuan itu kaget, Dia terdiam, sebentar sampai.. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya (?). (Sedikit ada aura hitam di belakangnya, kalau kalian bisa lihat)

"Gadis Jelek!" teriak pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Beraninya kau.." bisik Sakura kesal.

"Apa kau Bilang HAAH! Gadis Jelek!"

BUAGH! Tiba-tiba pemuda yang tadi berada di depan Sakura langsung terpental jauh dari tempat itu, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merasa sweat drop.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menolongnya~" pikirnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Beraninya kau bilang aku JELEK!" Teriak Sakura sekeras-kerasnya membuat pemuda yang tadi menggodanya jadi ketakutan melihat kemarahan Sakura.

"Hii!"

"Kau berani bilang itu sekali lagi!" teriak Sakura lagi. Pemuda itu langsung menggeleng dengan cepat dan segera berlari ketakutan menjauh dari Sakura.

...

"Fiuh.. beraninya dia bilang aku JELEK, padahal wajahnya lebih jelek dari pada aku!" ucapnya kesal.

"Sakura."

Sakura langsung menoleh begitu seseorang memanggilnya. "Eh..kau...! kenapa ikut-ikutan ada disini!" pekiknya.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura, karena ia melihat adegan lucu tadi mau tidak mau Sasuke malah tertawa.

"Hahaha!" tawanya kencang, membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Ke..kenapa kau malah tertawa Sasuke!" teriaknya kencang.

"Ha..habis tadi kau hahaha!"

"Jadi dari tadi kau ada disana tapi kenapa tidak mau membantuku!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sepertinya Kau tidak perlu kutolong, melihat kejadian tadi haaha!"

"Hmph!" Sakura langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tapi lama-lama akhirnya ia ikut tertawa juga. "Hahaha, hebatkan aku!" teriaknya senang.

"Ya."

"Tapi tadi aku sedikit takut juga sih hehe~" ujarnya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat tangan Sakura yang terlihat gemetar dan juga tawa Sakura yang terlihat dibuat-buat. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

GREP.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar tadi.

"Maaf Sakura, coba tadi aku menolongmu jadi kau tidak akan gemetar seperti ini." ucapnya sedikit menyesal. Membuat pipi Sakura merona karena senang karena sepertinya Sasuke masih menaruh perhatian dengannya, dan kini gemetar di tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"_**Arigatou**_ Sasuke." Bisiknya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." ajak Sasuke

"Ya."

...

Setelah mereka berjalan keluar dari tempat sepi tadi, Sakura langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Lho Hinata mana?" pikirnya. Dia pun langsung menanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke. "Sakura." Eh lagi-lagi mereka bicara bersamaan. "Kau duluan Sakura."

"Emm.. mana Hinata, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hn, katanya kepalanya sedikit sakit, jadi dia langsung pulang."

"Eh! Kau tidak mengantarkannya pulang!" tanya Sakura panik.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Katanya Neji yang akan menjemputnya, entah kenapa dia selalu menolak kuajak pulang bersama." Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh ria.

"Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" pikirnya.

(Kenyataannya sih Hinata baik-baik saja, buktinya sekarang Hinata sedang mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dari belakang, meskipun sedikit bersembunyi hihi).

"Kalau kau Sakura, mana Dobe?"

"Hehehe, sepertinya kita tadi terpisah!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Makanya kau bisa tersesat sampai ketempat seperti itu hanya untuk mencari si Dobe?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit terdengar tidak suka di telinga Sakura.

"I..iya.."

TRING..TRING Suara hp Sakura berdering dan ternyata itu Naruto, dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo Naruto."

"Sakura-chan! Kamu dimana!" teriak Naruto di seberang sana. Sakura langsung melihat dimana dia berada sekarang.

" Sepertinya aku ada di taman rekreasi dekat dengan wahana Bianglala Naruto." Jawabnya.

"Aku segera kesana Sakura-chan! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto lagi yang membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Iya..iya hihi~"

Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa diabaikan dan sedikit merasa tidak suka ketika melihat Sakura tertawa tersipu-sipu seperti itu pada Naruto diseberang sana. Yaah meski Narutonya tidak bisa melihat sih, tapi tetap saja tidak SUKA. GREP.. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengambil hp Sakura dari tangan perempuan itu.

"Eh?!" Sakura kaget.

"Hn, Dobe.."

"Eh! Kenapa ada Teme disana!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah kesini karena Sakura sudah bersama denganku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa! Tidak akan kubiarkan! Tunggu aku Sakura-chan!" teriaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan menerima respon dari Naruto.

"Tadi Naruto bilang apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya tadi dia bilang mau pulang duluan karena sibuk."

"Sibuk?" pikir Sakura, sepertinya Naruto itu tidak pernah terlihat sibuk di mata Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sakura mengangguk kecil

...

"TUNGGU Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Sakura sedikit kaget. Dia langsung menoleh. "Naruto?!"

Dengan napas terengah-engah Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Lho kata Sasuke kau sibuk tadi Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Huh! Teme hosh..Bohong..hosh!" ucapnya terengah-engah. Sakura langsung melirik kearah Sasuke dan melihat pemuda itu tengah melihat ketempat lain. "Sasuke, dasar!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat wahana selanjutnya!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Melihat hal itu Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh!?" Sakura benar-benar bingung.

"Teme lepaskan tangan Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn, kau saja yang lepaskan kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalu begitu aku juga tidak mau."

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita kesana sama-sama." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

...

Rumah Hantu.

"Kau yakin kita harus masuk kedalam Naruto?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"Tentu saja, ayo Sakura-chan kita masuk berdua saja!"

"I..iya." Sakura langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melihat sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit tidak suka. "Ba..bagaimana kalau kita masuk bertiga saja.." ujarnya.

"Eh?! Tapi Sakura-chan.."

"Ayo Sasuke!" Sakura juga dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menyadari senyum kemenangan yang Sasuke perlihatkan kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu kesal setengah mati.

...

"Naruto, Sasuke kalian ada disampingku kan?" tanya Sakura takut, karena gelap jadi ia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan!" "Hn."

"Fiuh untunglah~"

"Peluk saja tanganku Sakura-chan jadi kau tidak perlu takut kehilanganku!"

"Baiklah.."

Sret,, "Eh!" tiba-tiba Sakura merasa seseorang mendekatkan dada bidangnya pada kepalanya agar perempuan itu bisa bersandar sampai-sampai ia bisa mencium aroma mint dari tubuh pemuda disampingnya.

"Siapa?" pikirnya, tapi karena takut dia tidak berani memanggil salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya itu, nanti bisa-bisa dia salah orang. Akhirnya selama perjalanan di rumah hantu itu kepalanya masih terus bersandar pada dada bidang seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui, Naruto atau Sasuke (rasanya nyaman). Ketika perjalanan rumah hantu itu hampir selesai, pemuda yang memeluknya itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Sakura sedikit merasa kecewa.

...

"Wahh masuk kerumah hantu itu membuatku lapar, Sakura-chan aku mau beli makanan dulu, kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto, Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Teme awas kau bawa Sakura-chan kemana-mana lagi!" Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua.

.

.

.

"Bi aku minta _**Ramen**_, dan roti _**yakisoba**_nya empat!" teriak Naruto.

"Ini."

"Terima Kasih!" perut Naruto memang lapar sekali, karena sejak tadi dia belum sempat sarapan pagi, terus ketika mau mencari stand-stand makanan Sakura malah terpisah darinya membuat acara makan-makannya tertunda demi mencari Sakura.

"Aku makan!" teriaknya sambil bersiap-siap menyantap roti _**yakisoba**_ ditangannya. Tapi malangnya..

PLOK.. Rotinya terjatuh karena sempat tersenggol dengan orang disampingnya. Naruto langsung kesal. "Hei lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Kan rotiku jadi..." ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat siapa orang yang menyenggolnya.

"_**Gomen**_..._**Gomen**_!" ucap perempuan didepannya.

"Hinata-chan!" teriaknya. Perempuan itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwa Naruto sudah ada di depannya. "Na..naruto-kun?!" teriaknya juga kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, bukannya kau seharusnya pergi bersama Teme!"

"Be..begini.."

"Ah pasti si Teme meninggalkanmu disini ya!? Akan kuhajar dia!"

"Bu..bukan Itu Naruto-kun!" Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Jadi kenapa?"

Hinata bingung bagaimana mau menjelaskannya, tapi karena sudah tertangkap basah jadi apa boleh buat. "Begini.."

...

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya Naruto langsung mengerti dan tersenyum senang pada Hinata. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh Hinata-chan?" tanyanya lagi

"I..iya, apa aku salah berbuat seperti ini?" tanyanya takut.

"Sama sekali tidak Hinata-chan! Kau benar-benar mau membantuku kan?"

"I..iya kalau kau mau Naruto-kun."

"Hore!" Naruto tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat pipi mungil Hinata memerah sempurna.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!"

"Eh! T..tapi Naruto-kun, aku sudah terlanjur bilang pada Sasuke kalau kepalaku sakit makanya aku pulang, begitu.."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hmm, kalau begitu ikut aku dulu, setelah sampai disana kau bersembunyi sebentar ya!"

"Ba..baiklah."

.

.

.

"Naruto lama sekali kau!" teriak Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan tadi ada sedikit urusan hehehe~"

"Ya sudah ayo kita secepatnya pergi ke wahana terakhir!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah!"

...

Bianglala.

"Wah besar sekali Bianglala ini!" ujar Sakura kagum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik, sebelum matahari sorenya tenggelam. Dan katanya malam ini akan ada festival kembang api disini jadi kita bisa melihatnya dari atas! Asyik!" Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin menaiki Bianglala itu.

"Sakura-chan.." tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku lagi tidak enak badan, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa naik wahana itu sekarang~"

"Benarkah, tapi tadi sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja?"

"Eh! Ta..tadi sepertinya kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing, jadi kalau sekarang aku naik Bianglala itu bisa-bisa aku pingsan disana!"

" Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa diam sendiri disini, apa aku tidak jadi saja?" tanya Sakura makin cemas melihat kondisi Naruto. Tapi Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Tidak perlu Sakura-chan, kau pergi saja berdua dengan Teme."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sasuke,bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak masalah, lagipula aku jug ingin melihat pemandangan malam hari taman hiburan ini." mendengar jawaban Sasuke Sakura langsung tersenyum senang. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk lesu (?) memeriksa apakah Naruto demam atau tidak.

"Hati-hati ya Naruto." Ucapnya cemas.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto, "Ayo nanti keburu penuh."

"I..ya" ucapnya sambil melihat Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan.." bisik Naruto. Hinata langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ba..bagaimana Naruto?"

"Berhasil!"

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kita ikuti mereka naik Bianglala itu, tapi sembunyi-sembunyi!" Hinata langsung kaget.

"Eh! maksudnya kita juga ikut naik Bianglala itu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Ba..baiklah~" ujar Hinata gugup berusaha menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

...

"Masih memikirkan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersentak, Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang yang di sampingmu adalah aku, jadi jangan pikirkan orang lain selain aku."

Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tapi ia langsung menepis semuanya. "Ingat Sakura, Sasuke itu menyukai Hinata, bukan kau!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"I..iya"

...

"Ah! Hinata-chan itu mereka!" tunjuk Naruto.

"I..iya!" ketika hendak mengikuti langkah Naruto, seseorang tak sengaja menyenggol pundaknya sampai-sampai Hinata sempat kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi dengan cepat sebuah lengan kekar langsung menopangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto cemas. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu kau pegang aja tanganku ini supaya tidak terjatuh." Dengan malu-malu Hinata akhirnya memegang tangan Naruto, "Hangat." Pikirnya.

...

"Sebentar giliran kita Sasuke!" teriak Sakura semakin bersemangat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ini?" pikir Sakura ketika melihat sebuah papan yang berisi tulisan di dekat Bianglala itu.

Ia langsung membacanya _**"Siapa pun yang berciuman ketika berada di puncak Bianglala ketika matahari terbenam, maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya." **_

"Eh!" pekiknya dalam hati, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ada legenda seperti itu tentang Bianglala ini. Pantas saja dari tadi yang ia lihat banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan datang kesini. Ternyata ini masalahnya, Sakura pun langsung panik.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke!" ujarnya gugup. Sakura menepis semua perasaannya tadi, dia berusaha agar tidak terlihat panik dan mengingat tujuannya kembali. Kenapa dia kesini!

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita juga naik!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata begitu melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam Bianglala. "I..iya!"

.

.

.

"Wah, Indah sekali pemandangannya!" teriak Sakura riang ketika Bianglala itu sudah hampir sampai ke tempat yang paling atas memperlihatkan matahari yang akan segera terbenam. Sampai-sampai kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak membuat Bianglala mereka sedikit bergoyang.

"Sa..Sakura, bisa tidak kau hentikan gerakan kakimu itu."

"Eh?" Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melihat wajah pemuda itu sedikit pucat.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka ketinggian ya Sasuke hihi!" ujar Sakura sambil diiringi tawa.

"Kau diam saja di sana melihat matahari terbenam."

Bukannya berhenti Sakura malah semakin menggerakkan kakinya kencang membuat Bianglala itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Sakura berhenti, nanti kita jatuh!" ujar Sasuke (takut)

"Hehehe tidak mau, dulu kau sering mengerjaiku jadi sekarang kena kau Sasuke~~" goda Sakura.

Grep.. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membuat badan Sakura limbung dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh disana. "Aw!" ringis Sakura, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke kini berada diatasnya. Membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi Sakura."

"Hehehe, _**Gomen**_ Sasuke~" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke yang melihat tawa Sakura entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti menatap perempuan di hadapannya kini apalagi ditambah dengan secercah sinar matahari yang terbenam membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Sa..Sasuke mataharinya sudah terbenam,, Ayo bangun~" ujar Sakura ketika melihat matahari yang makin lama mulai terbenam, tapi kenapa dari tadi Sasuke tidak mau bangun, membuat dada Sakura semakin berdebar-debar.

"Sa..Sasu.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

CUP..

"Eh?" Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut.

"_**Siapa pun yang berciuman ketika berada di puncak Bianglala ketika matahari terbenam, maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya." **_NAH,Kalau ternyata orang yang mencium kita sudah suka dengan orang lain, apakah legenda itu masih tetap berlaku?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Fiuhh akhirnya selesai juga cerita panjag saia pertama kali 5000 kata teman-teman! *ga usah lebay deh thor!* semoga kalian semua mau sempatkan diri membaca fic gaje saia ini hihi,, dan tak lupa would you mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W

*Sampai jumpa* lambai-lambai.

Cerita Selanjutnya..

"_**Apa yang mereka lakukan disana! Kenapa tidak telihat!" **_

"_**I..iya aku juga tidak lihat Naruto-kun~"**_

_**Kalian berdua, Sensei harap mau membantuku mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini lagi.**_

"_**Eh!" "Eh!"**_

_**Teringat kembali tentang ciuman kemarin, **_

"_**Kenapa Sasuke!" teriaknya di tengah hujan yang semakin deras.**_

"_**Sakura-chan Sakit?!"**_

"_**Biar aku yang menjenguknya," semua langsung menoleh.**_


	5. Chapter 5

HELP ME ?!

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku slight NaruHina maybe hihi :D

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

**A/N : Minna maaf lama banget updatenya, karena saia lagi bingung cari-cari inspirasi jadi kelamaan buat #plak# hehe~ sekarang saia update lagi. Semoga kalian semua mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Makasih banget bagi yang sudah mau meriview, Ya udah deh daripada saia cuap-cuap lebih lama lagi!**

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

_**Grep.. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura, membuat badan Sakura limbung dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh disana. "Aw!" ringis Sakura, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke kini berada diatasnya. Membuatnya sedikit gugup.**_

"_**Kan sudah kubilang tadi Sakura."**_

"_**Hehehe, Gomen Sasuke~" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.**_

_**Sasuke yang melihat tawa Sakura entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti menatap perempuan di hadapannya kini apalagi ditambah dengan secercah sinar matahari yang terbenam membuatnya semakin cantik.**_

"_**Sa..Sasuke mataharinya sudah terbenam,, Ayo bangun~" ujar Sakura ketika melihat matahari yang makin lama mulai terbenam, tapi kenapa dari tadi Sasuke tidak mau bangun, membuat dada Sakura semakin berdebar-debar.**_

"_**Sa..Sasu.." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.**_

_**CUP..**_

"_**Eh?" Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut.**_

"_**Siapa pun yang berciuman ketika berada di puncak Bianglala ketika matahari terbenam, maka cinta mereka akan abadi selamanya." NAH, Kalau ternyata orang yang mencium kita sudah suka dengan orang lain, apakah legenda itu masih tetap berlaku?**_

**Chapter 5 : Why?**

**Kembali ke cerita..**

"Sasuke!" pekiknya dalam hati, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya disini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Akhirnya disaat mereka berdua mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

"Sa..Sasuke apa maksudmu menciumku tadi?!" tanya Sakura gugup. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemuda di depannya yang kini hanya bisa diam.

"Sa..Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi begitu tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam, "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kini Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati Sasuke.

GREP.. lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu limbung dan terjatuh di samping Sasuke. "Sakura.."

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Sasuke?" Sakura mendengar Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas. Ia mulai merasa cemas.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku itu takut tempat ketinggian.." Gumam Sasuke lagi,

"Eh~ i..iya." jawabnya gugup.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena berani mempermainkanku." Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah memasang tampang Stoicnya kembali.

"Sasuke bukannya kau itu suka dengan Hinata, jadi jangan seenaknya saja menciumku!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Kan kubilang itu salahmu, karena berani-beraninya mempermainkanku." Ujarnya lagi.

"Me..mang benar sih, ta..tapi tidak usah seperti itu kan caranya!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hn," respon Sasuke yang membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Sasuke bodoh!" teriaknya kesal, menjauh dari samping pemuda itu. Sakura sudah benar-benar marah sekarang, enak saja Sasuke ini. Sudah mencium seenaknya (di bibir lagi, kalau di pipi sih Sakura masih bisa tolerir.) dan yang paling mengesalkan adalah Sasuke menciumnya hanya karena alasan sekecil itu.

"Dasar pantat ayam!" gerutunya semakin kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari pemuda di depannya itu.

**OoOoOoO**

Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dan Sasuke di Bianglala lain sejak tadi hanya bisa harap-harap cemas.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disana! Kenapa tidak terlihat jelas!" gerutu Naruto.

"I..iya aku juga tidak lihat Naruto-kun~" Hinata juga hanya bisa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat kondisi teman-temannya itu.

"Ah! Kalau begini hasilnya, terpaksa kita sudahi saja Hinata~" ujar Naruto sedikit kecewa seraya mengembungkan pipinya. Melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu membuat Hinata sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Hihihi~" tawanya.

"Eh! Kenapa kau malah tertawa Hinata-chan~" ujar Naruto kembali.

"Tidak, hanya saja jika melihatmu seperti itu kau lucu sekali Naruto-kun, hihi~"

"Hehe~ Hinata-chan bisa juga tersenyum semanis itu!" Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan wajahnya kembali merona.

"_**A..Arigatou**_.." bisiknya pelan.

**OoOoOoO**

'Huh! Bukannya bilang maaf sedikit saja, kenapa dia malah diam kayak orang nggak bersalah seperti itu!' Pikir Sakura kesal, Ia terus menunggu kata maaf dari Sasuke tapi kenapa tak kunjung datang?

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan bau yang familiar di hidungnya, 'Aroma ini!' pekiknya dalam hati. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah aroma dari seseorang yang telah memeluknya sewaktu di Rumah Hantu tadi.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya kembali.

"Hn."

"Kau pakai parfum mint?" tanyanya cepat. Ia ingin segera tahu, semoga saja hidung salah.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Sasuke langsung menohok hati Sakura. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah entah karena marah atau tersipu-sipu.

"Ja...jadi kau yang tadi memelukku di Rumah Hantu itu?!" tanyanya kembali masih sedikit gugup.

"Hn, bukannya kau paling takut dengan yang nama Rumah Hantu, jadi daripada kau pingsan." Ujarnya singkat.

Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, entah ingin marah atau sebaliknya merasa senang?

KREK, Akhirnya perjalanan Bianglala berhenti juga, Naruto dan Hinata dengan cepat turun dari Bianglala itu sebelum ketahuan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Sedang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ka..Kau benar-benar _Baka,_ Sasuke! Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kau akan melakukan hal itu! Aku..Aku..." teriakan Sakura terdengar dari Bianglala, membuat Naruto dan Hinata kaget.

"Hinata Ayo kita segera kesana!" Ujarnya, Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Aku..Aku.." Suara Sakura tercekat menahan tangis, Sasuke dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan ingin meraih Sakura, tapi...

Plak, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku membencimu Sasuke! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi tentang janji kita dulu! Aku tidak peduli kau ingat ataupun tidak! Aku..Aku..." Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau kira aku tidak ingat janji itu ya, Sakura.." bisik Sasuke pelan, seraya menatap sendu kepergian Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

**OoO**

Sakura masih terus berlari, Ia tidak peduli tentang pandangan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Pokoknya ia ingin segera pulang dan menangis di kamarnya sepuas-puasnya. Ia terus berlari sampai..BRUK, tak sengaja ia menabrak Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya kaget.

"Na..Naruto.." isaknya kecil.

"Sakura-chan! Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto semakin panik. Sedangkan Sakura, Ia kembali berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan tunggu!" teriaknya seraya berlari mengejar Sakura. Tapi..

"Kyaa!" sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto segera berbalik dan mendapati Hinata..

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanyanya panik ketika melihat Hinata jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, tadi sepertinya ada yang menyenggolku jadi aku terjatuh. Lebih baik kau mengejar Sakura-chan saja!" Ujar gadis itu.

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang, Ia harus memilih mengejar Sakura yang sedang menangis atau menolong Hinata yang kakinya sedang terluka.

"Maaf Hinata-chan.." ujarnya pelan.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

GREP, Naruto segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Eh! Na...Naruto-kun?!" Hinata benar-benar kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggendongnya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak mengejar Sakura-chan? Sudah tinggalkan saja aku disini, Tidak apa-apa kok!" teriak Hinata, Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit seperti ini Hinata-chan, kita harus mengobati lukamu itu!" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil pada Hinata.

"A..apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengejar Sakura-chan saja?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurasa Sakura-chan perlu waktu berpikir sekarang ini dan Teme.." wajah Naruto kembali terlihat lesu, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan melihat pemuda itu berwajah sedih.

PLOK, Ia menyentuh pelan pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu melihat Hinata yang kini tengah tersenyum. "Percayalah pada mereka berdua Naruto-kun." Ujarnya tanpa ada rasa gugup lagi.

"Iya! _Arigatou_ Hinata-chan!" wajah Naruto sudah kembali ceria, ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Hinata terkabul.

'Sakura-chan, Teme. Aku percaya pada kalian berdua." Pikirnya dalam hati.

**OoOoOo**

SKIP TIME

"Hiks..hiks..Sasuke _Baka_, Aku benar-benar benci padamu.." isak Sakura, Ia sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya. Ayah dan Ibu kaget ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya datang dengan wajah yang sembab, mereka benar-benar khawatir. Ketika hendak menanyai putri mereka, Sakura hanya berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

KREK, pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka, tapi Sakura masih tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih menangis.

"Sakura." panggil Ibu Sakura pelan seraya berjalan mendekati anak gadisnya tersebut. Sakura masih tidak menjawab.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada Ibu." Ujarnya kembali dan mengusap kepala Sakura lembut, membuat Sakura tidak tahan. Dan segera bangun memeluk erat Ibunya kini.

"Ibu! Aku..Aku.." Ia masih terisak dalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, ceritakan saja."

"Apa salah kalau aku menyukai seseorang yang sudah menyukai orang lain!" tanyanya.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau sama sekali tidak salah sayang, Cinta itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan." Ujar ibunya.

"Ta..tapi Bu.."

"Pasti Sasuke kan?" Pernyataan Ibunya sontak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Da..darimana Ibu tahu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Dari dulu Ibu sudah tahu, Kau anak ibu satu-satunya Sakura jadi semua tentangmu Ibu pasti tahu."

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Bu, Sasuke tadi tiba-tiba saja menciumku dan memelukku! Aku..Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Hinata! Sekarang aku benar-benar benci dengan Sasuke! Hiks..hiks.." Isaknya kembali.

"Sayang, Kalau yang namanya cinta itu memang harus ada cobaannya. Dan sekuat apa pun cobaannya kau harus bisa melaluinya. Kau bisa bilang kalau membenci Sasuke tapi dalam hatimu pasti masih sangat menyukai Sasuke kan?" tanya Ibunya kini.

"Tapi.."

"Apa kau sudah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, kenapa ia melakukan semuanya tiba-tiba seperti itu?" tanya Ibunya kembali. Membuat Sakura membeku.

"I..iya, katanya dia memelukku karena tahu kalau aku takut masuk ke Rumah Hantu.." Ujarnya.

"Nah itu dia, Jadi Sasuke memelukmu bukan karena sengaja atau iseng kan, Dia melakukannya karena tidak ingin membuatmu takut."

"Tapi, Dia menciumku di Bianglala karena aku tidak sengaja me..menjahilinya.."

"Dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri kenapa melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Bu, Aku benar-benar bingung dan masih kesal dengannya!"

"Da..dan aku kembali teringat ketika Sasuke mencium Hinata di kolam berenang. I...itu membuatku semakin sedih Bu!" lanjutnya, sang Ibu kembali mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak gadisnya itu.

"Terkadang kita lebih baik mendengarkan alasannya terlebih dahulu, daripada kita bertindak duluan tapi malah terjadi kesalahpahaman. Benarkan ?" Ujar ibunya seraya mengedipkan matanya. Sakura berusaha mencerna nasehat Ibunya, dan akhirnya ia mengerti.

"_Arigatou_ Bu, Kau memang Ibu yang paling terbaik di dunia!" Ujar Sakura memeluk Ibunya erat, Ia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Ibu yang pengertian dan sehebat ini untuknya.

"Tapi aku masih kesal dengannya Bu!" Teriak Sakura kembali mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi air matanya kini sudah berhenti.

"Baiklah anak Ibu yang paling cantik~ Lebih baik kau turun dan kita makan malam sekarang, sebelum ayahmu menjadi singa kelaparan di bawah!" ujar Ibunya bercanda seraya menjawil hidung Sakura.

"Hehehe~ Iya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha.

"_Nee~_ Sasu, Apa kau sudah berhasil membuatNYA cemburu padamu?" Tanya Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke.

"Hn," Ujar pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu singkat.

"Lebih baik kau cepat Sasu, _**sebelum hari itu datang. Dan kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang lama**_." Ucap Itachi seraya meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya sendiri. Membiarkan adiknya itu memikirkan kembali kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku tahu _Baka Aniki_." Gumamnya dan kembali tertidur.

**OoOoOo**

Skip Time

Hari ini ada yang aneh dengan suasana kelas, Yah ~ bisa dilihat sendiri deh.

"Sakura!" Teriak Ino pada sahabatnya yang terlihat melamun.

"Ada apa Ino?" jawab Sakura.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke hari ini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku sedang kesal dengannya."

Sekarang Ino benar-benar bingung, kenapa sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba kesal pada orang yang disukainya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka kemarin. Dan dia harus tahu itu!"

"_Nee_~ Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!" teriak Ino semakin antusias.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Kilah Sakura, Ia tidak mau sahabatnya ini mengetahui kejadian kemarin. Bisa-bisa nanti malah tersebar ke semua orang lagi, mengingat betapa miss gosipnya Ino ini.

"Kau bohong Sakura~" Ino masih mendesak Sakura.

"Kubilang juga tidak Ino.." Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Bisa gawat kalau Ino tahu.

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kelasnya, GREK, 'Sasuke!' pekiknya dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah ada dihadapannya. Tapi dengan cepat ia sembunyikan kekagetannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke kesal.

"Huh!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas, tanpa melihat kalau kini Sasuke tengah menatap kepergiannya itu. Dan sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi tepat di belakang Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu apa-apa. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih kemarin!' teriaknya kesal, dalam hati tentunya.

"Sasuke, Sakura kenapa bisa berwajah seram seperti itu padamu. Apa terjadi sesuatu sama kalian?" Ino kini mengincar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hn, Bukan urusanmu Ino." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

...

"Anak-anak!" tiba-tiba _Kakashi sensei_ muncul di balik pintu, dengan wajah lelah.

"Ada apa _Kakashi sensei_?" tanya semuanya heran.

"Kalian harus membantu _Sensei_!"

**OoOoO**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dulu melihat wajah Sasuke, sampai aku bisa menenangkan diriku." Ujar gadis merah muda itu seraya menatap dirinya di kaca.

TENG..TENG, tak disangka ternyata bel sudah berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sakura bergegas kembali ke kelasnya sebelum dimarahi oleh _Senseinya._

"Aku harus bergegas!" teriaknya.

Dan ketika sampai di kelas, "Untunglah _Senseinya_ belum ada yang ..." belum selesai ia mengucapkan kata-katanya, entah kenapa Sakura merasa semua murid di kelasnya kini tengah menatapnya. Ia segera menghampiri Ino dan Hinata.

"Ino, Hinata, kenapa teman-teman memandangiku?" kali ini Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menunjukkan jari mereka ke arah papan tulis.

"Memangnya ada apa.." begitu Sakura melihat tulisan di papan, Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Eh!" teriaknya.

"A..apa-apaan ini Ino! Bukannya kau tahu aku sedang kesal dengan Sasuke!" teriaknya kembali pada Ino. Sedangkan gadis blonde itu cuma bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Be..begini Sakura-chan, tadi _Kakashi sensei_ datang ke kelas. Katanya _Sensei_ sedang butuh bantuanmu." Jelas Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke harus ikut?"

"Ka..karena sepertinya tugas kali ini sangat banyak jadi _Sensei_ menyuruh dua orang untuk membantunya..."

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena kau itu orang kepercayaan para guru, dan Sasuke adalah murid terpintar di kelas ini jadi.. Yah begitulah~" Ino ikut membarengi.

"Bukannya yang terpintar itu Shikamaru?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Shikamaru saja, Dia itu paling malas kalau melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan dirinya."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Memang ada apa sih antara kau dan Sasuke, sampai segitu tidak maunya?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya balik.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku sedang kesal dengannya.." Ujar Sakura cepat seraya melirik Hinata sekilas.

"Kalau bukan masalah besar, jadi terima saja~"

'Hah~ sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Lalu Sasuke kemana?" tanya Sakura kini. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pergi ke ruang guru, mungkin dia sudah ada disana." Ujar Ino.

"Baiklah~" Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelasnya kembali dan berjalan lemas menuju ruang guru.

'Niat ingin menjauhi Sasuke beberapa saat, kenapa malah jadi begini sekarang, Hah~' pikirnya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah memaafkan Sasuke dari kemarin, tapi melihat sifat cuek pemuda itu karena tidak mau mengucapkan kata maaf padanya walau hanya sedikit saja, membuatnya masih kesal.

**OoOoO**

GREK, Sakura segera membuka pintu ruang guru tersebut, "_Kakashi sensei..."_ Ia kembali terkejut melihat bahwa kini hanya ada Sasuke saja di ruang guru itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa gadis merah muda itu kini sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Sakura, Ini kau kerjakan bagianmu." Lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horor Sakura padanya.

"Huh!" tangan gadis itu mengambil selembaran yang diberikan Sasuke padanya dengan cepat.

...

Sudah beberapa menit mereka terdiam seperti itu, yah~ mau tak mau membuat Sakura tidak tahan juga. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pergi menenangkan diri sebentar. Tapi tiba-tiba..

GREP, Sasuke menarik tangannya sehingga membuatnya kembali duduk,

"Hei! Kenapa kau menarikku!" Teriak Sakura kesal.

"Hn, duduklah disitu." Pinta Sasuke masih berkutat dengan selembaran yang ia pegang, Sakura benar-benar kesal. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya seperti itu.

"Tapi aku mau keluar sebentar!" Ujarnya cepat.

"Hn, diamlah." Pinta Sasuke kembali. Mau tidak mau Sakura patuh saja, Hah~

...

"_Nee~_ Sasuke!" ujar Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku kemarin?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah Sakura sekilas dan kembali melihat selembaran yang ia pegang.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kemarin alasannya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh! Kau pasti berbohong!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sakura semakin geram mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang masih terbilang tenang itu.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Hinata!?" tanya kembali, nada suaranya semakin tinggi.

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu?! Apa kau mempermainkanku!?" Kini Sakura mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempermainkanmu Sakura." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang mata emerald Sakura.

"Kau bohong!" Bukannya sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu untuk mengajak Hinata ke Prom Night minggu depan!? Apa kau tidak puas?!" teriak Sakura semakin kencang.

"..." Sasuke kini terdiam.

"Sekarang kenapa kau diam seperti itu Sasuke, jawab pertanyaanku?! Aku..Aku ingin mendengar alasan itu dari mulutmu Sasuke, hiks..hiks..hiks.." Airmata gadis itu kembali merebak, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam Sasuke! Jangan-jangan kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, jadi kau sengaja meminta tolong padaku agar mendekatkanmu pada Hinata dan membuat hatiku hancur saat itu juga!" teriak gadis itu kembali.

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu kenapa?!" Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura, gadis itu hanya terisak dan menundukan kepalanya berusaha agar airmatanya tidak turun lebih banyak lagi.

"Maaf Sakura." Ujar Sasuke pelan seraya mengusap air mata Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Aku.."

Grek, belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kata-katanya, pintu ruang guru itu segera terbuka yang kini memperlihatkan _Kakashi sensei_ yang sedikit kaget melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah mengusap pipi Sakura. "Ehm~ Sepertinya _Sensei_ mengganggu acara kalian ya?" ujarnya santai, sedangkan Sakura hanya menahan agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak keluar dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi melirik sekilas wajah muridnya tersebut.

"Hn, Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujarnya ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kakashi hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya yang terbilang tidak sopan itu seraya menatap awan yang terlihat mendung. "Hah~ Sabar, sabar~"

...

'Kyaa! Apa yang kulakukan!' pekik Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia masih tidak menyangka melakukan hal itu (menangis lagi di depan Sasuke!) dan lagi tadi Sasuke mau bilang apa?! Ia penasaran sekali!

TES, TES... Tiba-tiba saja hujan mulai mengguyur dengan derasnya.

"Eh! Hujan! Aku kan sedang tidak bawa payung!" pekiknya kembali.

'Mungkin kalau aku membayangkan kejadian tadi, di tengah hujan seperti ini. dan berteriak Kenapa Sasuke! Mungkin itu lebih bagus ya!' pikirnya lagi, menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"..."

"Yah~ Aku memang ingin tahu alasannya sih." Ujarnya singkat seraya menghapus airmatanya yang tersisa dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SKIP TIME!

"Sakura maaf ya aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu.." Ujar Ino memasang tampang memelasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau di tengah hujan seperti ini. Memakai payung berdua dengan orang yang kita sukai. Kyaa! Pasti romantis sekali!" teriak Ino senang.

"Lalu kau Hinata?" Sakura menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Sepertinya Neji _nii, _sudah menungguku di depan Sakura-chan. Maaf!" Ujarnya juga.

"Hah~ baiklah, tidak apa-apa kok, ya sudah kalian pulang saja duluan!"

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Sakura!" Ucap Ino untuk yang terakhir kalinya diiringi dengan Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, Mau apalagi sebenarnya tadi dia ingin pulang bersama Ino, eh orangnya sendiri malah juga tidak bawa payung. Kalau Hinata, Dia itu rumahnya jauh, Sakura tidak mau merepotkannya.

...

Dan kini hanya tinggal dia sendiri di kelas, mata gadis itu masih menerawang memikirkan kejadian tadi. Membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

"Huh! Aku masih tidak akan memaafkanmu Pantat Ayam!" teriaknya kesal.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah suara menganggetkan Sakura, membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan kini ia lebih kaget lagi bahwa orang yang mendengar teriakannya tadi adalah Sasuke!

"Sa..Sasuke!" pekiknya kecil.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak akan memaafkanku, Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali, Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah membeku disana.

"I..itu.." Sakura mulai gugup.

"Hn?" Sasuke semakin mendekatinya. Bahkan wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa!" teriak Sakura seraya mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya, gadis itu segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari lagi dari Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

"Hn, padahal mau kupinjami payung." Ujar pemuda itu masih melihat kepergian Sakura, memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah putihnya.

**OoOoO**

"Kyaa! Aku kehujanan!" teriak Sakura yang kini tengah berlari menghadapi hujan yang sangat deras. Ia benar-benar lupa, kenapa tadi dia tidak meminta tolong pada Naruto saja untuk mengantarnya pulang!

"Hachi!" Sakura mulai bersin-bersin tidak jelas, badannya mulai dingin karena guyuran hujan.

"Aduh! Kenapa hidungku jadi meler seperti ini! Hachi!" bersinnya sekali lagi.

'Aku harus secepatnya pulang!' pekiknya dalam hati, berharap bahwa semoga saja kondisinya besok masih tetap baik-baik saja.

Dan ternyata...

Esok paginya..

"Hari ini kau tidak usah masuk dulu sayang.." itulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Ibunya pada Sakura yang kini tengah berbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya. Karena kemarin Sakura benar-benar basah kuyup, jadi alhasil Sakura sakit sekarang. Doanya kemarin sepertinya tidak manjur buatnya hihi~

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Ta..tapi Bu~" Sakura merengek ingin sekolah walau wajahnya sudah seperti kertas kusut sekarang.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus isthirahat sekarang, dan mungkin nanti siang Ibu tidak ada di rumah. Karena membelikanmu obat." Ujar ibunya seraya meninggalkan Sakura, agar tidak mendengar rengekan lagi dari anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Yah~" Sakura menghela napas panjang, dan mencoba kembali tertidur.

"..."

"Hachii!"

"Huweee! Hidungku sakit!"

**OoOoOoOoOO**

Sedangkan di Sekolah.

"Eh Sakura-chan sakit!" teriak Naruto di depan Ino dan Hinata, keduanya hanya mengangguk kecil. Mereka merasa bersalah karena tidak tahu bahwa kemarin Sakura kelupaan membawa payungnya jadi dia hujan-hujanan seperti itu, dan sekarang gadis itu benar-benar sakit.

"Baiklah aku akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti!" ujar Naruto cepat.

"Aku juga akan menjenguknya, ya kan Hinata?!"

"I..iya, Kita jenguk Sakura-chan sama-sama!"

"Aku juga ikut menjenguknya." Sebuah suara yang membuat semuanya menoleh.

"Sasuke, Kau ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

"Baiklah! Nanti kita kumpul di gerbang sepulang sekolah!" teriak Naruto, dan diikuti anggukan semua temannya.

.

.

.

"Hachi!" Sakura masih belum bisa menahan bersin-bersinnya, dari tadi hidungnya terus saja meler membuatnya kepalanya semakin pusing. Mana Ibunya sedang membelikannya obat lagi, dan tempat membeli obatnya katanya jauh, Aduh! 'Ibu, cepat pulang!' pekiknya.

Kring, Tiba-tiba bel di rumahnya berbunyi, 'Masa Ibu sudah kembali?' pikirnya dalam hati, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membuka pintu rumahnya.

"I..iya tungghuu sebentar..." Ujarnya pelan, seraya bersin-bersin kembali.

KREK, dan ketika Ia membuka pintunya, semua teman-teman datang menjenguknya.

"Teman-teman!" Teriaknya senang, tenyata teman-temannya masih khawatir dengan keadaannya hehehe~.

"Sakura maaf ya!" Ino segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Ino?"

"Habis karena kemarin aku tidak pulang bersamamu, Kau jadi sakit begini~" ujarnya.

"Hehehe~ Tidak apa-apa kok, Ayo semuanya masuk!" Ujar Sakura.

"Kau masih sakit Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto seraya mendekati Sakura dan memegang kening gadis itu.

"Aku masih sehat kok Naruto! Lihat!" Ujar gadis itu pura-pura kuat, tapi dengan cepat hidung gadis itu kembali gatal, dan...

"Hachi!" Sakura bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Lihat aku masih..." belum selesai ia berbicara.

"Kau isthirahat saja!" teriak semua teman-temannya bersamaan.

"Baik, baik~" Sakura berniat kembali ke kamar tidurnya, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya pusing di kepalanya bertambah parah dan membuatnya limbung.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke segera menangkap Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau tidak ada dia yang menangkapnya.

"Sa..Sasu..." Sakura pingsan, semua teman-temannya seketika panik.

"Tenanglah, Dia hanya pingsan. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar, kalian buatkan saja Sakura bubur." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan semuanya, dan menggendong gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Hee~ Khawatir sekali dia~" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajah tannya kini. Dan dijawab anggukan teman-temannya.

"Benar!"

**OoOoOoO**

Sasuke segera membaringkan Sakura ke tempat tidur gadis itu, wajah Sakura benar-benar panas dan memerah. "Sudah lama aku tidak bisa melihatmu sakit seperti ini Sakura." bisiknya seraya mengusap kepala gadis merah muda itu lembut.

"Maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu Sakura, Aku hanya ingin..." ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat mata Sakura yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

"Sa..Sasuke.." Ujar gadis itu terputus-putus.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu singkat, dan memegang tangan Sakura erat.

"Be...benarkah itu kau?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Hihihi~ sudah lama sekali kau tidak main di kamarku ini~" ujar Sakura, membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget, Ia kira seperti apa reaksi Sakura ketika melihatnya, Marah atau malah memukulnya. Dan ini diluar perkiraannya, gadis itu malah tersenyum ?

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya pada Sakura.

"Hihihi~ Aku baik-baik saja kok Sasukeee~~" (Oke dia tidak baik-baik saja)

Sasuke mulai berpikir, dan akhirnya Ia mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa berubah sikap seperti ini. ternyata karena suhu badan gadis itu terlalu tinggi, dan alhasil dia jadi berhalusinasi (bisa dibilang seperti itu) "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang." Ujar Sasuke kembali.

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau!" teriak gadis itu, nada suaranya mulai terdengar manja.

"Sakura kau harus isthirahat."

"Tidak mau, peluk aku dulu!" teriak Sakura lagi, dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan gadis itu.

"Sakura."

"Huwee! Sasuke jahat!" teriak gadis itu semakin kencang, dan kini mulai menangis.

"Tapi.."

"Peluk!" Sakura semakin manja pada pemuda itu. Dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Sasuke mengalah juga. 'Jangan sampai Ibu Sakura datang.' Pikirnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat, "Nah sekarang kau mau tidur kan?" tanyanya, Sakura menggeleng keras.

"Nggak, Sasuke harus peluk aku terus!" pernyataan Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah~" Ujarnya lagi.

"Hihihi~ kamu hangat Sasuke~" Ujar Sakura.

"Suhu tubuhmu lebih hangat Sakura,"

"_Nee~_ Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin kata Ibuku, Aku harus mendengarkan alasanmu kenapa kau menciumku, tapi kau tidak mau menjelaskannya. Jadi.."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, tapi kau harus sembuh dulu."

"Benar?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanyanya lagi, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kan sudah kubilang akan nanti setelah kau sembuh dulu." Ujar Sasuke seraya menjawil hidung Sakura pelan.

"Huh~ baiklah."

"Walau kau tidak menyukaiku, Aku akan selalu membantumu agar membuat Hinata menyukaimu! Dan..." Sakura kembali terdiam, setitik air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dan?"

"Dan.. Aku.. Aku, hiks,,hiks...Aku akan merelakanmu Sasuke, walau pun kau melupakan janji kita dulu, hiks.." Gadis itu terisak pelan.

"Lalu kalau kau rela, kenapa sekarang kau menangis seperti ini." ujar pemuda sambil itu menghapus air mata Sakura lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, Aku hanya.."

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Dan akhirnya Sakura menganggu kecil, "Mungkin..." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"_Nee~_ Sasuke.." tiba-tiba mata Sakura kembali berat, sepertinya ia akan tertidur kembali.

"Hn."

"Aku menyukaimu..." Itulah kata-katanya yang terakhir ia ucapkan pada Sasuke sebelum kesadaran menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Hn." Itu pula yang diucapkan Sasuke seraya menyelimuti Sakura yang tertidur lelap sekarang. Entah apa arti makna 'Hn' itu, Iyakah atau mungkin Tidak. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

**OoOoOoO**

Sedangkan di luar kamar Sakura, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bahwa kini Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan Shikamaru tengah menatap aksi mereka sedari tadi. Menahan agar tidak teriak, apalagi ketika melihat Sakura yang dengan blak-blakannya berbicara dengan Sasuke seperti itu. Sepertinya besok Ino harus benar-benar memberitahu sahabatnya itu. Dan sudah di tebak reaksi Sakura akan seperti apa, hihihii~

'Romantis sekali!' pekik mereka bersamaan dakam hati (kecuali Shikamaru tentunya, pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil lalu menguap kembali)

'Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti rencana apa yang ingin dijalankan Teme~' pikir Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Rencana Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

**TO BE CONTUNUED...**

Selamat membaca minna! Semoga cerita ini nggak gaje hehehe~ Silakan me riview. Dan untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin belum bisa saia kasih tahu dulu ya (karena memang belum kepikiran nyehehe~~ Maaf minna!)

Jawaban yang tidak bisa dijawab riviewnya :

**Manguni : Chapter Update!**

**Boooo : Hihihi~ iya! Saia juga setuju #kan kamu yang buat thor!#plak#, Hehe` makasih buat sarannya ya, dan mungkin di chapter ini NaruSaku nya sudah sedikit berkurang nyehehe~ :D**

**Guest : Mungkin belum waktunya ya, hihi~ :D #Dilempar mangga#**

**Ai cinta : Aduhh, maaf banget ya, sepertinya nie Author otaknya lagi kemana-mana, jadi salah naruh pairnya! **** #digebuk readers# makasih banget sudah mengecek hehe~**

**Tekdum : Iya tampar aja! #dichidori# nyehehe~ yang sabar ya! Jangan marah (nah lho?) :D**

...

Sekali lagi saia katakan **SILAKAN RIVIEWW!** *maksa* #di tendang ke sungai# nyahaha~ :D

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
